


Riot

by ThreeSidedCoin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Protective Lucifer, Smart Harry Potter, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedCoin/pseuds/ThreeSidedCoin
Summary: Harriet Potter fell through the veil trying to save Sirius and ended up on a different Earth. After discovering Sirius didn't survive the trip, Harry is left struggling to adapt while grieving. On top of that, she has to deal with the nuisance of some lawyer stalking her and a nosey self-proclaimed Devil.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Harry Potter, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 443





	1. The Most Hallowed Gifts

A storm raged all around the Angel of Death as she sat on the edge of a great canyon. The thunderstorm above and the earthquakes below were all manifestations of the Creator's fury. Even as those effects lessed, the archangel could still feel the number of souls awaiting her to escort them them to their afterlife increasing. However, she just couldn't bring herself to go to work, not just after she felt Father cast Mother into Lucifer's kingdom. It seems His guilt fueled forgiveness towards Mother had finally run out. Azrael looked down towards the newly formed canyon below her. As she examined the gouges in the earth from where her Mother had scrambled to stop her Fall, the young archangel was overwhelmed by her sadness. She ignored the cries of the souls as she took to the skies, but she didn't go home or even to help the dead. Instead, she flattened her wings around her body as she burst through the barriers separating the universes. She didn't care which universe she ended up in as long as it wasn't here with her broken family, guilt ridden Father, and her grieving imprisoned Mother.

Azrael passed through one universe after another until she stopped crying. She didn't know which of her Parents' universes she ended up in, not that it really mattered. The Angel of Death ended up sitting under a tree beside a deceptively calm river. Even without trying she could sense the many souls the river had claimed in the past. When she acknowledged the high death rate of the area, Azrael couldn't help but be thankful that at least she was only responsible for guiding the souls of her home universe. All other universes operated on reincarnation cycles with the truly despicable souls left in limbo until the Celestial Family returned and passed judgment. Thinking of her family though reminded her of the current situation back home. That abruptly ended the angel's brief break from her anger and sadness and led to her pulling out a teddy bear which had been stored within her cloak pocket. She stared at the toy which now symbolized the catalyst for her Mother and Father's arguments. This was something her, Michael, and a confused but supportive Samael made together. With a strength only the archangels could produce, Azrael tore off the stone she herself collected from the Garden and enchanted. Next, she tore away the cloth Michael made to be the teddy's soft covering. With that gone, the inner light that Lucifer contributed lost its designated shape and shone full force, but Azrael forced the light within the feather the Lightbringer also donated. Her anger somewhat calmed as she ripped apart the symbol of her family's issues, but now she was left with three celestial items. She locked the power she imbued within the stone she had made and threw it into the river before her. That was one problem solved. Though she was at a loss of what to do with the remaining two items until the solution literally walked into her path.

At twilight the Angel of Death noticed three men approaching the river. She watched as the three men magically created a bridge which grew from the surrounding trees. As they started to cross the bridge, Azrael had an idea of what to do with the remaining items. The archangel stopped the men halfway across the bridge and introduced herself as Death. She acted as if she were surprised at their accomplishment of surviving the river that day. And so, the angel masquerading as Death offered the three wizards one prize each.

The eldest brother demanded a wand more powerful than any in existence. Knowing that no mortal, even the wizards of this universe, could access the true potential of Samael's feather, Azrael took some wood from a nearby elder tree and fashioned a wand. She then handed the eldest the wand containing her brother's light giving feather. The second brother smugly requested something to recall loved ones from the grave. Azrael shrugged before plucking out of the river below the stone she had previously thrown into the water. Before handing it to him, she partially unlocked and altered the power of the stone so it would temporarily bring forth a shadow of a loved one in the hands of a mortal. Thus, Azrael handed over the stone which once served as a stuffed animal's nose to the second brother. Finally, the youngest one frightfully stepped forward and requested something which would allow him to leave that place without being followed by Death. This request was the easiest for her to fulfill. She quickly refashioned the silvery cloth Michael made into a cloak and handed it over to him. The fabric which once dampened and concealed the light Samael put within the teddy bear would now serve as a cloak of invisibility. Upon giving the final gift, the Angel of Death happily spread her wings and departed for home, happily leaving behind the reminders of exactly why her Parents' relationship fell apart and why her Mother hated humanity.

Over the centuries a tale developed in that universe about three brothers who were rewarded gifts from Death herself. As time went on and the items passed around from one set of hands to another, the details of the story were muddled and forgotten. Death went from being a young girl to a skeletal man. No one remembered that during the entire exchange Death had a mournful look in her eyes nor did they remember the relief she showed after handing over the final item to the youngest brother. All that was certain was the wand, the stone, and the cloak. Though even then the Wizarding World had no idea that those very items were celestial in nature and that they once we're combined to make a teddy bear by three archangels.


	2. A Taste of Death

Chloe Decker was driving her daughter home from school the day after the Wobble Case when she saw two unconscious people laying half in the road. That was the first surprise of the evening.

. The second came when she arrived at the hospital to find Lucifer and Maze waiting in the lobby. Lucifer stood when she entered while Maze remained lounged across a waiting room chair as she ripped pages from magazines.

"W-what are you doing here?" the detective asked incrediously. She looked from Maze to Lucifer, waiting for an answer.

"Detective, you're finally here! We were waiting for you to arrive." He looked from her to down at Beatrice. "Though I can't fathom why you brought your offspring to such a place. I would have thought such a decrepit, depressing place would be bad for developing spawn."

Maze interrupted exclaiming, "Are you kidding me?! This place is awesome. With the screams, the crying and pleading, it's like being back home!"

There was a short pause of silence. "Okay..." Chloe said, "Well how did you know we were coming here?" 

Lucifer responded that Maze called him and Maze said that Trixie video called her on Chloe's tablet while she was checking on the busted up humans. The explanation soon transitioned into Lucifer monologuing on why he should have been called first while Maze continued ripping out magazine pages, this time with Trixie. All of this was interrupted by an approaching doctor. He initially refused to give them details about the patient since they were not parents, gaurdians, or law enforcement on an official case; however, Lucifer charmed him into taking him and Chloe back. It was as they were approaching the patient's room that Lucifer truly got interested in the case.

Walking down the hallway, Lucifer felt a pull on his entire being as if his grace was guiding him towards something. Chloe entered the room and went straight to the patient's medical charts, but Lucifer followed the pull straight to the bag of personal items. Within that bag he found a pouch necklace from which heavenly power was radiating. Turning away from the Detective and the doctor, Lucifer tried to open the pouch but was unsuccessful. He added a touch of his remaining heavenly power to his efforts in opening it but this only caused the outside of the pouch to light up with runes. He worked at the magic until he overpowered the runic protections only to find out that the familiar power he sensed was a remnant of his brother Michael's grace. The item itself covered in Michael's power was a part of the bear he, Michael, and Azrael created a few thousand years before his Fall. The fabric may have been repurposed into a cloak, but he recognized that fabric and its maker. Lucifer felt overwhelmed. Not only was he feeling his twin's grace for the first time in several millennia, but he was also confused on why this was here in the hands of this stranger. Lucifer was so distracted by his own mind that he didn't notice the Detective trying to get his attention.

"Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!" Chloe Decker called as she put her hand on his shoulder. The Detective watched worriedly as he turned to face her with unfocused eyes focused on the cloak still in his hands. She tried to pull the cloak from his hands so she could hand him the patient's documents, but he unwittingly clenched his hands around the fabric. He may complain about his twin but he had never claimed to hate him and it seemed in the millennia since they had seen each other he had convinced himself he didn't miss Michael. When he couldn't make himself let go of the fabric from the old teddy bear, he was forced to acknowledge that he never lost that ache to have his twin by his side. That realization shocked Lucifer fully back into the present. He shoved those thoughts away as he listened to the Detective about the Jane Doe. 

What she had to say had him fighting to keep his Devil face from flashing. The girl, estimated at about thirteen-years-old, showed obvious signs of abuse. She showed signs of long-term malnutrition as well as signs of old broken bones. She also had an inflamed lightning shaped cut on her forehead as well as words carved into her right hand: 'I must not tell lies.' Lucifer hated child abusers. They made him long to call the hellhounds and a handful of the Lilim to Earth to hunt the degenerates down. Lucifer held the cloak closer to calm himself down. Michael was always good at calming him, well, except for that last time. Holding close to this piece of twin allowed him to calm enough to call the Lieutenant and get them assigned the case. By the time he and Chloe reached the lobby they had already been assigned the case and another of the Celestial Family had arrived at the hospital.

"Azrael," Lucifer said "What are doing here?"

"It's a hospital, Lu," Azrael sighed "I kinda get called here a lot. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk to family members who abandoned me for millenia, so goodbye" Lucifer stated dismissively before he tried to brush past her.

He would have continued on and left but he was stopped by his little sister's hand grabbing his arm. She pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear. He then nodded and discreetly slipped her the cloak before heading on out with the others.

As he was walking out of the door explaining the confrontation to the Detective, he was stopped briefly by his sister's voice. "Lu, wait! I almost forgot. Don't tell Mother!" He nodded once again before ushering the Detective out the door. They had at least one child abuser to hunt.

After Lucifer left, Azrael steeled herself to go to the pediatric ward. In the privacy of the elevator she forced herself to slide back into her bubbly personality. Collecting children was always the hardest part of her job. It was even harder doing so that day with her feeling the energy trace of the cloak she gave away ages ago. She'd have to check back on that whole situation later. Now, she had a soul waiting for her just around the corner.

Azrael did check in on the cloak situation later after she got Remiel to take over her duties temporarily, but the visit took longer than she anticipated. The current owner of the cloak was not only unconscious, but her soul somehow ended up in Limbo. The Angel of Death's work was never over. She traced the soul's path to Limbo and appeared to before the girl who was sitting on a train station bench.

"If you're wanting for a train, you'll be waiting for quite a while. It's not you're time for departure yet." Azrael gestured to the seat beside the lost soul. "May I sit?"

The soul answered she could and introduced herself and Azrael introduced herself as the Angel of Death. Azrael and Harriet sat talking in that white train station for quite a while. The archangel explained that their location was this universe's Limbo which was currently closed and unused. She explained that the God and Goddess had created numerous universes and when the Celestial Family moved the place served as a holding cell for those who required Judgment. Harriet, or Harry, explained what happened before she came there. She explained about a long magical war and a dark wizard desiring immortality. She described about being tricked to obtain a prophecy and a veil from which she heard many voices. She also told the archangel of the battle where her godfather fell through the veil and she fell too when she tried to pull him out. 

"Wait!" the angel interrupted, "You fell through a universe portal and survived?" Harriet replied in the positive before asking why that was so astonishing and asking if her godfather Sirius was okay. Azrael gave her a pitying look before explaining that no one should should be able to survive that, that a human's soul should be torn apart in the journey.

"No! You're wrong!" Harriet replied angrily. "I survived near certain death before and Sirius? Well, he survived twelve years exposure to soul sucking monsters and nearly being kissed by a dementor. If any could survive a trip between universes, it's Sirius and me. The angel said that maybe it was possible, but she didn't sound as if she truly believed that. "Take me back," the witch demanded. "I'll prove it. He's Sirius Black, he'll survive. I know it."

Azrael guided Harriet's soul back to her body and immediately left towards Heaven. She needed to talk to Michael. He'd know what to do. Meanwhile, Lucifer parked his car by the road where the two unknown people were found yesterday evening.

When he and the Detective visited this place after the hospital visit, Lucifer had immediately sensed the hidden universe door. It was open on the other side, but closed on this one. If he could just open the doorway fully, he could find the abusers and drag them back here for punishment. Lucifer tried multiple times to open the rift, but he couldn't get the opening to stabilize. Lucifer ranted towards the sky about Father's unfair system all the while regretting the power he lost when he cut off his wings. Lucifer left, but he resolved to find a way to ensure the appropriate punishment was given. Such monsters didn't deserve the delay going to Limbo would give them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insider Look: Ripped Magazine Pages
> 
> If you're curious, the ripped magazine pages were used to make origami shurikens by Maze who then taught Trixie how to do so. Chloe didn't notice and Lucifer didn't think anything of it so it wasn't mentioned in the chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter: We'll see a conscious Harry Potter.


	3. Disrupting the Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this site and can't decide what tags or warnings to put. Please let me know if you think a change is needed at any time.

Harriet awoke silently with her eyes popping open. Living with the Dursleys' had taught her to avoid making needless sounds like a gasp of shock or waking scream during a nightmare. 

The first thing Harry did was scan the room for Sirius. Upon seeing he wasn't there, she started looking for her things. She needed her wand if she was going to try a point me spell. She quickly found the large plastic bag with all her personal items, but unfortunately her wand was broken. Ignoring the pang of loss at seeing her wand, Harry quickly grabbed her pouch. The moment her hand touched it she felt that its protections had been destroyed. Now worried, Harriet wasted no time in laying out its contents. It was all there, but she could tell someone had been through it because her cloak was neatly folded into a triangle. Harriet scanned each item with her magic to ensure they were alright. Unfortunately, the mirror, the map, and the sneakascope had all been stripped of their magic. Even the pictures in the scrapbook Hagrid gave her years ago had lost their enchantment and gone still. The only things that seemed to have survived the trip through the veil was herself, her pouch, and her cloak. Harriet gave a soft huff before gathering her things and going to search the hospital for Sirius under her invisibility cloak.

Meanwhile, a very flustered Azrael barged into Michael's suite to find him and Uriel in a serious conversation. One that was promptly interrupted by the Angel of Death. 

"Michael! Uriel! You'll never guess what I found!" she exclaimed.

"Does this have to do with one of Father's magically gifted from Universe #7714 surviving a fall through a dimensional rift? Because we're well aware. Uriel said her presence shifted all the patterns. We were discussing what to do."

"Cool, cool, but there's something you should know. I just met her soul and-"

"Her soul?" Michael interrupted furiously, "As we speak she wanders _alive_ looking for her godfather. Father will be furious. Resurrections are strictly regularly, especially after the recent Malcolm debacle. You know-"

"Whoa. Before you into go full on lecturing older brother mode, I didn't, strictly speaking, resurrect her. She returned to the land of the living under her own power. I just helped her leave Limbo and track down her body." Azrael didn't mention that she had totally been planning to resurrect the girl but had been pleasantly surprised by not having to intervene further. Mchael made to speak again but stopped when Azrael settled her sharpened wing at Michael's neck. "Let me speak! Or you'll be explaining to Father why your living room needs a new carpet." Michael shut his mouth and even Uriel straightened to attention. Azrael explained to them the impossibleness of Harriet Potter. She told them about the baby that survived the killing curse, the teenager who warded off hundreds of dementors, and the girl who somehow accessed the currently locked Limbo. She also explained what she did with the bear all those years ago and how a piece of it now belonged to Harry. Michael and Uriel were shocked. They understood what Azrael was hinting at and were worried about the fallout if it was true. As the three archangels discussed how to confirm this and how to handle the situation, the person they were discussing was approaching the last place she wanted to look for Sirius: the morgue.

Harriet entered the area with dread in her stomach. Azrael's words about the veil being deadly was on repeat in her head. She honestly was hoping that entire ordeal with the angel was a hallucination or something. She didn't want to believe Sirius could be dead. She felt queasy and it wasn't because of her proximity to dead bodies. She opened one fridge door after another and with each one she felt a little more convinced that her godfather was fine. Then, she found the one with his body. Harry broke down crying. Maybe she screamed too, she wasn't sure. All that was certain was that Sirius was dead and she was alone in this universe. The next day she woke up in a new room in a different hospital. The previous one was evacuated when a blackout took out the hospital's power.

Miles away from the hospital the nearly powerless Goddess paused her search of Lux for insight into her son. She had felt something shift again just beyond Her awareness. She just couldn't tell what.

The next morning Harriet was awake for just an hour before a nurse informed her that a detective and her consultant had come to question her. Basic introductions were made before they got into the true interrogation. Chloe asked who the man she was initially found with was. Harry told her that he was her godfather: Sirius Black. When Chloe asked why she was found again by his dead body in the morgue yesterday, Harriet responded that she was worried that he might be dead and when she couldn't find him nearby, she checked the morgue. The detective asked how she snuck around the hospital without being seen on camera and the witch simply said magic. When Chloe gave her a look, she added that she was good at staying out of sight due to the mischief lessons from the two prank kings at her school. Then Detective Decker then asked about how her godfather died and she got so injured.

Harriet paused for a bit at the question before saying, "Sirius's family was involved with... I suppose you could call them a cult. Sirius never bought into their rhetoric and ran away from all of them when he was sixteen-years-old. The leader of this cult he escaped believed in prophecy and he came to decide that part of a prophecy he heard meant that I would stop him." Harriet rubbed at her face as she tried not to cry. "I was so stupid. The leader lured me away from school by pretending he had kidnapped Sirius, but really it was a trap. Sirius came to save me and- and he died for it. His cousin did buy into the cult, its beliefs, and their interpretation of the prophecy. When Sirius tried to rescue me, she fought him and I-I-I don't remember much else besides the feeling of falling." Chloe finished up her notes before asking a few more questions.

"Do you know the name of this cult?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know if they have an overall name, but their leader calls himself Voldemort and the followers call themselves Death Eaters," Harriet replied truthfully. When the detective asked about the cousin's name, Harriet responded, "Sirius called her Bella, but I don't know if that's a nickname or what. I think she was also married so her last name might be different." Detective Decker thanked her and was readying to leave when Lucifer stopped her.

"Wait, Detective! What about her abusers?" Lucifer asked.

"That's the Special Victims Division, not Homicide" Chloe stated.

Lucifer waved away her words. "No, Detective," he whined, "You humans wouldn't be able to bring them to justice anyways." Now, he looked to the patient. "Harriet," he said seriously with steel in his voice, "I need you to tell me everything about your abusers: names, addr-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe reprimanded.

Lucifer responded that he needed the information to locate them and drag them to their eternal punishment. When he started listing the demons he would assign to their torture and how many chains he would wrap around their doors, Chloe left the room in a huff. Lucifer took the chance to pull out a business card for Lux and write his number on the back. He told the girl to visit Lux outside of business hours or call him so they could finish their conversation in private. He then immediately turned and followed out the detective.

None of them noticed the older man in a tan overcoat who stood outside, looking up at Harriet's hospital window the entire time. He picked up leaf and tossed it into the wind and checked over the patterns again. Uriel smirked. Now Mother wouldn't discover Harriet before she left the hospital. By the time, Chloe and Lucifer arrived outside, he had resumed his position at the gates of Heaven.

Four hours later Uriel returned to ensure the business card was lost in the trash. Five days later Harry was released from the hospital and Uriel manipulated the patterns to affect her foster placement. That way she would not encounter Mother, Lucifer, or any of his humans. Seven hours after that he both got her removed from her placement and landed those caretakers in prison. Over the next two weeks, Uriel shifted the patterns numerous times to keep her away from the celestials in Los Angeles and off of Mother's had Father's radar. It was all ruined by during a time when Uriel was caught up sorting souls and Michael and Azrael were too busy to intervene. Some older foster kids in her placement were going to try to sneak into Lux. Harriet recognized the place's name when she overheard their plans and joined them.

Harriet snuck in with the cloak before taking it off. It was too crowded to safely maneuver the area invisible. She pushed her way to the elevator, elbowing people where needed. It was loud, packed with sweaty people, and she just wanted to get to seclusion of the elevator. She didn't notice that one of the person who she elbowed was following her. Just when she entered the elevator the person caught up with her. The elevator doors closed right when the person jerked Harriet around to face them.

Harriet shrugged the assailant's hand off her shoulder. "What?" the witch snapped. The person didn't answer but stood there looking at her in disbelief. Harriet took that time to quickly assess them. It was a woman with dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. Overall though, her posture and general manner conveyed a commanding nature. She kind of reminded Harry of blonde female version of Snape, but pretty. Harriet conducted this assessment in a few seconds and the blonde woman still hadn't answered. "Well?" Harry prompted.

The woman seemed shocked and looked at Harriet as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes lit up, literally. They seemed to turn a vibrant gold for a brief second.

"Luciel?" the woman asked. Without waiting for an answer, she lunged at Harriet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Is it moving too slow? I didn't want to rush the story. What do you as the readers think?


	4. The Grand Deception

Harriet flinched as the strange woman lunged for her, but the stranger didn't attack her. She was hugging her. Harriet tried to squirm out of the hug but the woman's arms were unmoving. On noticing Harriet's discomfort, the blonde stepped back, moving to hold her hands.

"Oh, my sweet daughter, my baby, you've grown up beautifully" the Goddess said.

Harriet smiled half-heartedly to console the confused woman. "I-I'm not... I mean, I think you have the wrong person." Harriet was uncomfortable and that showed on her face.

The Goddess started to rub her hands to sooth her. " I know yo-" The primordial being stopped mid sentence and looked down at Harriet's right hand. "Who did this?!" the Goddess hissed out between clenched teeth. She was staring at the words carved into the back of Harriet's hand. She looked up at Harriet, her face looking murderous. It was that exact moment the elevator opened to Lucifer's penthouse.

Lucifer had poured himself a drink and was heading to play his piano when the elevator dinged. He looked up to see the witch from the hospital wrench herself away from his Mother. Not that he blamed her for wanting to get away, the Goddess looked divine wrath levels of angry. Lucifer immediately set down his tumblr and ran to the elevator. He pulled the witch Harriet away from his furious mom. He then pushed Harriet behind him and backed her further into the room. His Mother followed their retreat, never taking Her eyes off of Harriet.

"Mother," he snapped, "I didn't know this needed specifying, but _do not_ kill my guests. Mother didn't even look at him. She only had eyes for Harriet.

When she registered what Lucifer said, Her vessel turned pale and She looked nauseous. She was silent for a bit, trying to get a handle on the new physical sensations, but when She did speak again, She was very adamant. "No! I would never..." she said. She abruptly cut herself off and then screamed, "Luciel, wait! Come back!" While the two adults were talking, Harriet had backed up to the large balcony, retrieved her Firebolt from her pouch, and flew off into the night sky.

The Goddess ran to the open balcony and looked up to see her daughter disappear into the clouds of the night sky. She returned inside where Lucifer proceeded to ask Her many questions, but She hardly heard them. She just walked straight to the elevator and rode down to street level.

Lucifer knew there was something very wrong with Mother. First, She called the witch from another universe 'Luciel' and now She had seemingly retreated within Her own mind. Lucifer tried to ask Her questions, but She didn't even notice him. He hadn't seen this level of disconnect from Her since Mother and Father's first big fight. Seeing Her like this brought back those initial feelings of concern and trepidation that he experienced the first time he witnessed this when he was a young angel. Therefore, he made the decision to place Her in a nice hotel for the next few days so that she can deal with this away from Charlotte Richard's family.

When he returned to his penthouse, he wanted answers. He prayed to Amenadiel, but his brother didn't respond. Lucifer sighed before trying again with no answer. Desperate, Lucifer prayed to Azrael asking her to come. When she didn't come immediately or even pray back to him. He prayed once more, this time saying only one word: Luciel.

Not even five seconds later the Angel of Death stood in front of him demanding to know where he heard that name. He told her of everything that had just happened between him, the witch, and Mother. Hearing that, Azrael rubbed her hand over her face and went to sit on the couch. When she looked up, Lucifer was offering her a Shirley Temple. She took the drink and sipped it a few times. She then licked her lips before looking confusedly at Lucifer.

"I don't taste any alcohol in this" she said.

"That's because there isn't any in there to taste," he responded. At Azrael's put out look, he continued, "Don't look at me like that. You're my little sister and one of the youngest of the host. I'm not giving you alcohol."

The young archangel rolled her eyes, but she conceded to her brother's decision. Besides, even Father was hard pressed to change Lucifer's mind once it was made. Instead, she gestured for Lucifer to sit down beside her.

Lucifer sat down and Azrael turned to look at him. "I'm not sure you'd believe me. In fact, I'm pretty sure you won't." Her brother requested that she let him decide for himself. So the Angel of Death explained who Luciel was and how her disappearance caused a rift between their Parents and sparked their Mother's war against humanity.

"You've got to understand," she started, "A bunch of this I only heard after the fact when our Parents requested my assistance. Do you remember those handful of centuries when Mother's light was particularly bright and colorful?"

Lucifer nodded his confirmation. "Yes, I even started a betting pool on whether or not Mother and Father had created another archangel. I bet Gabriel that They did. After all, She always did shine brightest when her and Father's joining surprised Them with a new angel." Lucifer paused for a second. When he realized how that sounded, he hastily added, "Not that She didn't appreciate and love those like Amenadiel who were created with Their combined Will."

Azrael laughed a bit and shook her head at her favorite brother. "Yes, well, I suppose you technically did win that bet. Our Parents did interweave Their lights again and form a new archangel, but this one was done purposefully. The newest little archangel was also a test run for future siblings. Instead of forming physically grown, Luciel was to grow similarly to the humans of other universes They created together. Mother even carried this one within Her light as she developed." Azrael shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "Uriel, of course, noticed the creation of new patterns and investigated. I was still quite young and restless then and followed him out of curiosity. After all, this universe didn't have humans yet so I had no responsibilities at the time. We, well, stalked Mother and She sensed us following Her. She then pulled us aside and told us the good news."

* * *

Mother had taken a physical form to walk through Heaven's main garden. As She went, She straitened a few of Her children's feathers and played with the others around Her. The youngest group of angels without flight feathers made a game of jumping off of the tallest trees they could climb. The Goddess would then catch them with a bit of her power and gently float them to the ground, tickling them before letting them go.

Azrael's own fluffy wings twitched. That looked fun and she desired to join her fellow fledglings. The archangel shook her head. No, she wanted to find out what was wrong with Mother first. She watched as Mother lowered a few more batches of angels to the ground before announcing Her departure and warning them not to jump off of trees without Her or Father there. Mother then disappeared in a swirl of lights and appeared discreetly behind her and her brother.

Mother's essence surrounded them in a hug as She greeted them. "Uriel, Azrael, I noticed you following me today. Is something worrying you, my angels?" 

Uriel explained how he noticed new patterns forming and how Rae-Rae joined his effort to see if She was alright after he tracked the new patterns back to Her. Azrael added that they were worried before falling into into her Mother's light, begging Her to tell them what was wrong. The Goddess soothed Her daughter and brought them to Her study. She settled with them on a couch by the window currently looking out on Samael placing stars in the void below Heaven. She told Azrael and Uriel about the existence of a new archangel and how she would be different. After the explanation, both Uriel and Azrael looked in wonder at the center of the rainbow strands of light woven in among Mother's usually pure golden light. They hovered their hands above the source and enthused over the newest sibling.

* * *

The present Azrael finished her description of her discovery of her the newest sibling before continuing with the less happy parts of the story. She explained how one day a very tense God and Goddess called her into Their office. She explained how They asked her to help Them search the universes for Luciel.

"Wait!" Lucifer interjected, "How do you lose a baby archangel to a different universe? She certainly wouldn't be able to fly yet and she wouldn't have your ability of slipping easily among universes."

"Do you remember how Mother kept the peace among our siblings and calmed us all down from feeling our Parents' first fight?”

Lucifer shuddered at the reminder of that time. It was terrifying and angels of every age, even Amenadiel, had been scared. The whole of Heaven shook with the fight and the ever present light dimmed. The scariest part though had been what came just before the fight. A shrill ring cut through the universe, stilling everyone, and giving voice to Mother's sadness and rage. It was a sound none of them had ever heard and wished they hadn't.

"What happened?” Lucifer asked in a strained voice.

"Just before that fight, Mother and Father had been observing Their new creation (our newest sibling) before introducing her to us all. However, our Parents hadn't wanted to leave all of us without at least one of Them walking among us so they took shifts watching Luciel. During one of Father's turns, He took her to His workshop. He was so into creating the souls of this world's humans that He didn't sense Luciel leaving His side to crawl around the shop. She got into something she shouldn't and fell through one of the many universe doorways."

"Is that why Mother turned on humanity? Because dear old Dad was working on their souls whenever He lost her?"

"Eh, it's part of the reason" Azrael said. "Michael, Uriel, and I helped Father and Mother look for Luciel. A short time later Father returned to us and called off the search. We tried to ask why but He wouldn't tell us."

Lucifer made an exclamation of disgust. "Of course He bloody wouldn't." Lucifer looked appraisingly at his sister. "I'm assuming, Azrael, you didn't leave it at that."

"Uh, no. I figured I wouldn't get Father to explain so I tried asking Mother but She, She-”

"She withdrew," Lucifer finished for her.

"Yeah," the Angel of Death confirmed solemnly.

Lucifer and Azrael sat there in silence, both contemplating the whole situation. Lucifer himself was in shock. All of this time he thought that Mother distanced Herself from him and his siblings because She was being petty over Father spending so much time on humanity. But now he knew the truth. Mother was dealing with searching for Her missing child. Of course, She didn't have as much time to entertain the rest of them. 

When Lucifer finished his revelation, he captured his sister's attention. "Azrael, did you ever get an answer from Mother?"

She nodded wordlessly before saying, "I caught Mother just before She completely shut Herself away from us in grief. She told me that Father had located Luciel, but refused to bring her home. He told Mother it would infringe on humanity's free will. You see, Luciel was adopted by some humans in the universe she fell into and had already been targeted as a rival by another human. He refused to interfere in the path that had been set."

"Surely," Lucifer said sounding strained, "Mother could have and would have stormed that universe and taken back Her child, free will or not."

Azrael shook her head. "I asked Mother something similar. She said that Father somehow cloaked Luciel from her because She searched that universe and didn't find her."

Lucifer took a big sigh and asked one final question. "And the couple who adopted Luciel, what did they name her?”

Azrael looked her favorite brother in the eyes and said, "Harriet Amaranth Potter."

Many miles away said girl was flying on her broom over the North Atlantic Ocean. Maybe there would be another universe veil where the one in her original universe was. She just wanted to go home and get away from this weird universe with individuals who felt magically strong but were definitely not witches. She wasn't able to save Sirius but she would save the world he died for.


	5. Help From On High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with this but I really wanted to update. Please comment and give me feedback. It really inspires me and helps me know where I need to make tweaks.

Brooms, even high quality ones like the Firebolt, were not meant for extended trips. Her eight hour flight was not kind on Harriet's back and legs. Her back badly ached and her legs had gone numb. The first thing she did was sink down to rest on the ground of the alley she landed in. She knew as she lay there that she would be forced to attempt a wandless cleaning charm on herself when she got up. Perhaps an alley wasn't the cleanest place she could have collapsed. Five minutes later she pulled herself to her feet and attempted the cleaning charm until she performed a half way decent one. Harriet breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't catch fire. Ever since she started practicing wandless magic, she noticed that her attempts at it tended to be a bit explosive; therefore, Harriet continued on in her search for the rift. It was likely for the best not to push the Potter Luck. 

Harry's first stop was the red telephone booth she rode down to the Ministry of Magic with Mr. Weasley that summer. She dialed 62442, but the number was nonserviceable. Harriet smacked her head against the booth wall. Of course, that wouldn't work. There were no wizards in this universe. She very well knew that, Azrael had told her so and she herself could sense the lack of magic traces in this world. Harriet groaned at her own stupidity. No wizards meant no Ministry of Magic which also meant no magic elevator underground. Even if the rift did exist underground, she wouldn't be able to get to it. She supposed one of London's underground tunnels could have been built to unintentionally overlap with it, but there were so many tunnels that searching them all was too large a task. Harriet slid down the telephone booth's wall and sat there crying. Her crying was interrupted by a rapt on the door. Some stranger needed to use the telephone so Harriet apologized and left.

The flight back to Los Angeles was both better and worse. It was better because she knew what to expect now. It was worse because about a third of the way across America she flew into a storm. One moment she was fighting to get through the storm cloud and the next she was falling.

Back in Los Angeles, Amenadiel was having lunch with Lucifer. Well, Lucifer ordered a lunch spread to Lux, but neither angel was eating.

Amenadiel was stunned. "I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked in wonder.

"No, _Brother_ , you already are a big brother" Lucifer responded seriously. "You have been for billions of years." The Devil continued incrediously, "Dear Dad, Amenadiel, how do you forget about your thousands of other siblings?"

"I'm sorry, Luci. I was just surprised," Amenadiel responded. He paused for a moment before saying sadly, "I missed it. I can't believe I missed it." Amenadiel lost himself to his regrets for a bit before Lucifer intervened.

"Missed what, Amenadiel?" Lucifer asked as he started to pour them wine.

"The signs: Mother's light shining brighter, how She worried over all of us more, how She started fussing over the Silver City's cleanliness more... Those things always happened just before They gathered us to announce the creation of a new sibling. I didn't even get to make the newest angel a gift like I usually do." Amenadiel said. Lucifer smiled smugly at his older brother. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," he said teasingly, "It's just Michael, Azrael, and I picked up your slack and made her a teddy bear. I guess you're out of the running for best older sibling." Amenadiel and Lucifer argued good naturedly about who would be the best big brother. They laughed and ate together as they discussed why each thought the best brother would be themselves. In the back of Lucifer's mind he congratulated himself on the good distraction.

Uriel was checking the souls at Heaven's Gates for those who shouldn't belong there when he felt an abrupt negative shift in Luciel's life pattern. She was flying towards a storm that would kill her. Uriel flew as fast as he could towards the archangels' offices in the Silver City. He passed his own office and barged into the one closest to Father's. Uriel simply tossed the list of souls at the startled Messenger and left, rushing to save Luciel. He arrived just after Luciel was knocked off her broom. Uriel swiftly caught her and flew to the ground.

"That was reckless," the angel scolded her. "You shouldn't have flown into a storm." Uriel stood there with his tan wings folded close to his sides and a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Well, I am a Gryffindor" Harriet said as if that explained everything.

"I don't know what that means" Uriel said now wearing a puzzled expression.

Harriet looked at her surroundings and said tiredly, "I suppose it doesn't mean much of anything anymore. Anyways, who are you?"

Uriel straightened up, smoothed his black trench coat, and stated, "I am Uriel, Angel of Patterns, and the fifth oldest archangel." He spread his tan wings wide as he said that as if to provide further proof of his claims.

Harriet rolled her eyes, but followed his lead. "I am Harriet, the Girl Who Lived, former fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and youngest seeker in a century." Uriel smiled indulgently at her and Harriet shifted from one foot to another. She rubbed her neck awkwardly before asking, "I don't suppose you saw my broom when you were swooping down from on High did you?"

Uriel informed her that the broom had been swept by the wind into a pasture where it was trampled by horses. He then offered to fly her back to her foster parents' house. Harriet was a little reluctant to agree since she barely knew him, but he had just saved her and she really didn't want to have to try her luck with hitchhiking. Harriet nodded her consent and stepped closer to Uriel who wrapped an arm around her midsection.

"Try not to move and keep your eyes open. It's quite beautiful," he instructed. The archangel's wings fluttered in excitement. He was quite proud to give his newest sibling their first glimpse of her home, even if she didn't know she had a claim to it yet.

Uriel took off but he didn't physically fly her across the rest of the U.S nor did he bend reality around him. Instead, he took the scenic route to the shortcut which passed by the Silver City and Heaven.

During the flight Harriet was frozen in amazement at all the beauty she saw. At first, the flight was a blur of colors, but then her eyes adjusted and she stared in awe. She saw galaxies, unknown planets, and vibrant novas all within a few seconds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, until they burst onto a new scene of a gleaming city. There were many sections: cities, suburbs, and homes from various times and places. Those were beautiful in their own right, but nothing compared to what she saw next. Separated from those areas was the most unworldly, amazing area. The trees, the mountains, the pathways, even the buildings shone with subtle veins of intertwined silver and gold light. Overhead the center of the area a large silver star shone in the light blue sky, irregularly giving off pulses of colors similar to the Northern Lights on Earth. Everywhere she looked was light and an atmosphere of peace. It was, well, heavenly.

Harriet couldn't bring herself to look away, however, her viewing period was cut short as Uriel flew back to through the stars she had seen previously. Though now the stars looked dull compared to wherever they just were.

In all, their entire flight had taken just under three minutes. Harriet was glad Uriel had brought her a street away from her foster home. She needed the walking time to process what she saw and readjust to the world around her. As the archangel walked her to her house, he explained that the sectioned off area with veins of light was the Silver City, home of the Celestial Family, while most of everything else was Heaven, the afterlife of the righteous humans. Uriel had little time to tell her anything else seeing as they had reached her destination. Uriel watched her enter the house before leaving to relieve Gabriel from soul evaluation duty. If he hadn't been so distracted by remembering Luciel's look of wonder, if he had been in less of a rush, or if he had been paying closer attention to the patterns, he likely wouldn't have left her there alone. What would happen next would result in her being in constant contact with both Mother and Lucifer, something he had been working hard to avoid.

Harriet walked in the door to see her current foster parents cooking dinner with their daughters, the same daughters who she had snuck out with the night before. The young witch was unprepared for their strong reacyions. Apparently, sneaking out and disappearing for nearly ten hours was worrying. There was a lot of lecturing and tears when she returned which was shocking to Harriet who had grown up with the Dursleys who were content pretending she didn't exist most of the time. The witch was simultaneously touched and unnerved with their concern and she just couldn't handle all of it right then. She had had enough day. In one day she had her hopes of returning returning home dashed, she had nearly fallen to her death again, and she had seen a glimpse of Heaven. Now, she just wanted to sleep.

Harriet left off to bed as soon as she could, but she couldn't even find rest there. She had nightmares of Sirius dieing, Voldemort overcoming the Wizarding World in her absence, and watching Professor Quirrell crumbling to ash. Harriet felt panicked. She was trapped. Locked in her cupboard, pinned by that angel statue as Voldemort rose, and stranded alone in an unfamiliar universe. She was _always trapped._ She could feel desperation and fear rise in her like an intense heat. She woke screaming as she relived being crucioed, but it wasn't only her screaming. Harriet snapped out of her dreams to see the bedroom on fire and to hear the smoke detector screeching too.

Harriet and her foster family stood across the street as the flames claimed the entire house. The good news was that everyone got out okay, minus the shock and the loss of the house. The bad news was that Harriet was being arrested for arson. Harriet closed her eyes as she tried to shut everything out. She didn't want to see the light of the flames or the looks of betrayal on her foster family's face and she definitely didn't want to hear the accusations being yelled at her from the woman who had been so relieved to see her only a few hours earlier. Harriet silently started to cry as the cop car pulled away from the burning house. During the drive the witch wondered why she never could seem to hold on to people who cared about her.

When given the chance, Harriet called the only number she knew in this universe. "Hey, Lucifer," Harriet said shakily, "This is Harriet Potter. I don't know if you remember me, but I need a favor. I got into some trouble and need legal help..."

Once Harriet explained what was going on he wasn't really surprised. After all, young angels often had trouble controlling their abilities and that was with celestials who had experienced nothing but the peace and comfort of the Silver City. Really, burning down a house was rather tame for and archangel so young and powerful. Hell, one of Raphael's power glitches had split the earth into its seven continents and she was the most peaceful of them all. No matter what she had done, Lucifer was going to help out his littlest sister. Before they had even finished the call, he had got into his car and sped off.

"Come on, Mother!" Lucifer called as he barged into her hotel room. "Wash up, change clothes, and get into my car." Lucifer rounded the corner to see the Goddess sitting on the couch where he left her yesterday. He tried unsuccessfully to shake her out of it before exclaiming, "Come on, Mum, get a move on! Luciel needs you."

"Luciel?" the Goddess questioned in a daze.

"Yes, it seems her powers got a little out of hand and now the humans are putting her on trial for arson." As he said this, Lucifer turned around gathering his Mother's purse and coat. He was about to turn around and hand them to his Mother when the Goddess Herself brushed by him with car keys in hand. Lucifer shivered as She walked past him. Her face of cold determination was one he had fortunately never seen before. It was terrifying. As they departed to the jail he sent up a prayer to his father. "Dad, you may want to bless these humans with good sense and a sense of self preservation. Mum's on a warpath." He looked at his Mother's furious face and gulped. "Heaven help us," he mumbled under his breath.


	6. A Mother's Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter. At first, I had a migraine for two days. Then, when I felt good enough to write, my device restarted without warning and before I saved my work. Half of this chapter got erased, never to be seen again. However, this finally got done and the chapter is here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and let me know what you think. I'm not sure of the ending, especially since I had to rewrite it.

Uriel was evaluating the souls at Heaven's Gates when Michael stormed up to him with a curious looking Gabriel trailing behind. Though Uriel didn't see this, he was too distracted by his job as well as remembering Luciel's previous face of wonder.

" _Uriel!"_ Michael snapped angrily. "Hand over your duties to Gabriel _again_ and meet me in my office." Michael turned around and stomped away as Gabriel and Uriel exchanged a bewildered look. " _Now!_ " Michael stressed before flying away. Gabriel sympathetically patted Uriel's shoulder before he urged Uriel on. 

Uriel arrived to see Michael pacing the length of his office muttering to himself. When Uriel cleared his throat to capture his older brother's attention, Michael spun around to glare at his brother. The Prince of Heaven explained how he had been monitoring the Heavens and Limbo in case Luciel somehow found herself stuck somewhere she shouldn't be again. He described his shock and anger at sensing Harriet not only entering the Heavenly Sphere but also being flown over the Silver City where anyone could see. He then lectured the younger archangel about the meaning of secrecy and why you don't fly someone you're trying to keep hidden across the Silver City. Afterwards, Michael tiredly sank down into his chair and asked, "How could you be so careless, Uriel?"

It was Uriel's turn to explain. They were both so invested in their conversation that neither archangel noticed a figure silently crack open Michael's office door and settle at the opening to listen.

Uriel told Michael about he had been monitoring Luciel's patterns as was planned when he felt a dangerous shift in her life path. He explained how he flew off to check on the issue when he found her falling from her broom in the middle of a vicious storm. He went on to describe how she seemed disheartened and he wanted to cheer her up. Thus, the trip to see the Silver City. As Uriel continued talking, Michael looked increasingly regretful and apologetic. When Uriel finished, he paused for a bit before he looked at Michael accusingly.

"You know, Michael, it's weird" Uriel said in a sarcastic confused voice, "I could have sworn that Azrael mentioned that when she returned the cloak to Luciel, most of her items were magically stripped, _including her broom._ So, how exactly was she able to fly that very same broom into a storm?" Michael's eyes flashed with guilt before he opened his mouth to respond. However, he didn't get to because their eavesdropper strode into the room.

"I have a better question," the interrupting angel said, "How exactly did two archangels forget to consider that I actively monitor every passageway in and out of Heaven and the Silver City?" Said angel brushed past Uriel and plopped down into a chair across from Michael. The angel snapped up an assortment of candy and started snacking on Skittles as he looked back and forth at his shocked siblings. After a long pause and no response he said, "Better yet, who is Luciel?" That question snapped the other archangels out of their stilled silence.

Michael sighed. It seemed that at every turn the plan to keep Harriet out of Mother's and Father's fights crumbled. Michael sighed in defeat before explaining to him about Luciel, otherwise known as Harriet, the lost archangel and the youngest of the Host. As he got to explaining her and Azrael's talk in Limbo, the eavesdropper angel stood up in shock, waving his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah! Do you mean Harriet Potter, Lucifer's ward Harriet Potter?" Michael nodded yes and demanded to know why he asked that so worriedly. The angel flinched before asking hesitantly, "Promise not to stab the Messenger?"

"Gabriel..." Michael sighed tiredly.

"It's a valid request," Gabriel said defensively. "You stabbed me when you didn't like the news I brought you about Samael's injuries from his Fall!"

"Gabriel, we don't have time for this. Tell us what you know of Luciel" Michael demanded impatiently.

Gabriel threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well, I was suspicious after Uriel here flew off in such a rush only for him to reappear a few minutes of Earth Time later with an unknown being. Soooo... I've been simultaneously watching her and listening to you two. Currently, Mother is defending Luciel in a criminal trial. It's actually quite hilarious seeing her verbally slay in the courtroom and poke holes in the prosecutor's case wi-"

"Criminal trial?" Uriel interrupted. "How?...When?" Both Michael and Uriel had been so caught up in their conversation that their focus on Luciel and how time was passing on Earth had slipped.

Gabriel reclaimed his seat and gave them a run down of what happened. "So, while Uriel resumed his gate duties, I sent part of my consciousness to tail our dear heavenly visitor. She got back alright, went asleep, but then she seemed to be trapped in nightmares. I know now that the magical fire she started was due to her grace manifesting her distress, but at the time I thought Dad had decided to spice up this universe with some witches or an overjuiced miracle. Nevertheless, me being the most awesome archangel I am, I set off the smoke detector which previously had dead batteries."

"Congratulations! You're the Energizer Bunny" Michael quipped.

"And thank you, _Lucifer_ " Gabriel responded. He then laughed out loud at the offended, disgruntled face Michael showed at being called his twin. Gabriel laughed even harder. That just made him look more like the Lightbringer.

Uriel waited for the Messenger's laughter to quiet a little before reminding them of the seriousness of their conversation. That allowed both of them to refocus on their discussion and allowed Gabriel to finish speaking.

"Well," Gabriel continued, "Harriet was arrested, Lucifer pulled strings and cashed in a few favors to be able to foster her, and he also paid her bail. Thankfully, he got Mom involved in Harriet's case and based on how the trial so far, I would say Harriet has a good chance of getting away without any charges. Just to be safe though, I sent Raguel to keep an eye on the trial and influence it if needed. When Michael made to argue, Gabriel said, "Oh calm down. Don't get your dress in a twist. I only told him that a miracle of Father's was being prosecuted for abilities out of her control and needed someone to ensure a fair trial." Gabriel paused and looked up before saying, "Actually, he's on his way home now. Seems a decision has been delivered." 

The now free Harriet ran ahead of Lucifer and her lawyer so she could more quickly reach outside and appreciate the sun and fresh air. Being tried in a courtroom with the threat of spending eight years in prison brought up too many bad memories of Sirius, dementors, and her previous trial that summer. Shaking off those memories, she looked happily towards the sun as she stretched her back. As she did so, it twinged in pain. Ever since her broom ride to London, it had been hurting sporadically with the pain increasing gradually. Harriet was considering her likelihood of poisoning herself by trying to make a pain potion from memory when her lawyer distracted her by calling her name.

Turning towards the woman, she thanked her lawyer again for doing her case pro bono but the Goddess just straightened Harriet's suit jacket collar and told her, "Even God couldn't have kept me from defending you." She then linked Her vessel's arm with Her daughter's and pulled her back inside to help find Lucifer. They quickly did so and His Mother pulled him away from his flirting before then pulling him a short distance from Harriet. She insisted that since the trial was over and won that She be able to get to know Luciel outside of their lawyer-client relationship. Lucifer was unhappy about it but gave in to his Mother's wishes. He no longer had a good reason to minimize Her contact with Harriet. Lucifer agreed and guided his Mother back to Harriet where he suggested that Charlotte join them for a celebratory dinner. And so, two archangels and the Goddess of Creation left together towards Lux.

When the three celestial beings arrived in the penthouse of Lux, Lucifer spun around with his arms open wide and said, "We can have whatever you desire for dinner. We could go out to Patina Restaurant or I could order in, or if you like, I could even cook for us all."

The Goddess responded that it should be up to Harriet since it was her freedom they were celebrating. As Harriet lowered herself to the floor she said, "Well, I've had enough day so I'd rather stay in. As for delivery or cooking, I am fine with whatever you prefer."

Looking at his Mother and baby sister, Lucifer decided that he wanted to make the meal extra special and cook for them. "Looks like I'm cooking tonight. So, what would you both like me to make?" Harriet looked up from the floor where she was laying on her stomach before starting to get up and saying, "I can make us dinner, if you would like. I cooked for the Dursleys all the time." Lucifer wouldn't let her cook, but he did let her help in preparation. Even their Mother got involved. 

They had got into a system of Mother washing vegetables, Harriet chopping them, and Lucifer adding them into the cooking. The silence was mostly comfortable, but something was bothering Lucifer: he never did get the names of her abusers. He had been patient and not pushed her on the topic because of the trial, but Lucifer was usually all about instant gratification and waiting wasn't a strength of his.

He didn't want to bring it up but the question came out of his mouth unitentionally. "Who are the Dursleys? One of your previous foster families or your abusers from the other universe?"

Both females stopped their tasks. As Harriet stared at Lucifer, the Goddess stared just as intently at Harriet. The witch asked how he knew about that as the Goddess demanded answers. Lucifer paused in his cooking when he saw their expressions. He quickly tried to backtrack but the tense feeling remained no matter what he said. The food at dinner was great but the atmosphere was awkward. Lucifer tried to carry the conversation but neither of his Mother nor littlest sister felt much like talking. Harriet made some small talk; however, she mostly silently stared at her plate. Mother though alternated between glancing worriedly at Luciel and glaring angrily at her eating untensils.

After Harriet left to her guest bedroom on the floor below, the Goddess turned on Lucifer. "Lucifer, do you have something you want to tell me?" She asked in her mother voice.

"Not really" Lucifer responded nervously. When his Mother gave him the look, he quickly started talking. He explained to the Goddess the state Harriet was in when he first saw her. He told Her about the old broken bones, the malnourishment, the dehydration, and the scars on her forehead and hand. He also explained the things he noticed in the months she came to live with him before the trial. Harriet would startle at unexpected noises and touches. She would often wake up screaming from nightmares, sometimes causing fires or breaking surrounding glass with her powers. The thing Lucifer found most alarming though was his sister's hang up about doors. She never liked being anywhere with the doors closed, especially if the doors had locks or the area she was entering was dark. She constantly left lights on and doors either wide open or cracked open. "What did they do to her, Mother?" he asked in a broken voice. Said Goddess gathered her son in her arms and rubbed his back. "She's so very young, Mum. Just a baby..." 

"I know" the Goddess forced out. She herded Her Lightbringer to his bed and sung him the song She used to sing to all the little angels many millennia ago. It was a song describing Her unconditional love for all Her children and how they brought her such joy. Once Lucifer was asleep, She pulled up his blanket and kissed his forehead before leaving to check on Her youngest.

She stood at the door watching her youngest sleeping curled up in the fetal position on the edge of the queen sized bed. Her baby mumbled in her sleep, begging for help and crying that someone was going to kill her. The Goddess let Her eyes slip close. She was both enraged and saddened at the entire situation. Within Her mind, She reached out for her Husband. She felt His mind connect with Hers for the first time since She was cast out. Without warning Him, She pushed through the link all that She had learned of Their daughter. She then ranted at Him for allowing it to happen, saying that He had abandoned Their family in His fascination for humanity. She then vowed that the responsible humans would pay dearly for their crimes and face Her wrath. When She finished Her rant towards Her Husband, She felt Her link to Him quiet as He considered all She had said. Meanwhile, the Goddess just stood quietly, standing resolute as She watched Luciel transition into a dreamless, more peaceful sleep. Finally, Her Husband tugged on Their mental link to get Her attention. He said only two words before withdrawing.

"Our wrath," He said. Those words were a promise, a threat, and an apology all in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Read Until You've Completed the Chapter:
> 
> Just because of the last bit, does not mean instant forgiveness. That has to be worked for. One grand gesture does not make up for a history of neglect and hurt feelings.


	7. A Message from Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To readers wanting to know about the changes to this chapter and other curious people who don't mind very minor spoilers,
> 
> Both Harriet and Trixie in my story are in Fourth Grade. Harriet, a fifteen-year-old girl with false records claiming her to be thirteen, and Trixie, an eight-year-old girl, are in the same class. Our Harry of course didn't finish secondary school at eleven because of Hogwarts. Also, she attended a British school in a different universe. This caused major differences of what she learned in her youth; therefore, she is very behind. Meanwhile, Trixie has skipped a grade so she is an eight-year-old among mostly nine-year-olds.

According to Lucifer, being on trial for arson that Friday entitled Harriet to a few more days off school. Then again, he also thought that giving Trixie chocolate cake for breakfast was appropriate and that speed limits were more suggestions than hard rules. Harriet though wanted to go to school, regardless of the difficulties. Because of the differences between universes, American and British school systems, and witch and muggle schooling, Harriet was placed a few grades below what was normal for someone at the age of thirteen. It was embarrassing enough to be in Fourth Grade at the age of thirteen years her _official_ records claimed her to be. However, it was even more embarrassing when she acknowledged to herself that she was really a fifteen-year-old in Fourth Grade. Unfortunately, being placed in that grade really was necessary for her to succeed. The only subject she wasn't behind in was mathematics due to her taking Arithmancy with Hermione. Being a supposed thirteen-year-old among mostly nine-year-olds really limited her social interactions. Luckily for her, there was another outcast in her classes, a smart eight-year-old who skipped a grade. This girl was her only friend at the school. It was Beatrice, the Detective's spawn. 

Trixie and Harriet were sitting down at the lunch table when Trixie asked, "Can I check my math answers with yours?" Harriet asked if Trixie had actually done hers and she responded, "Yes...Okay, well, mostly. Maze was teaching me how to effectively throat punch someone." Harriet chuckled and got out her maths homework, handing it over to Trixie. While rushing to fix her math answers, Trixie asked "How did you get so good at only math?"

"Professor Trelawney, my Divination teacher, called one of my friends a 'shriveled old maid' so I dropped the class alongside that friend and focused on future telling by Arithmancy which uses advanced maths."

Trixie stopped her hurried writing and looked up. "Cool! You are so teaching me Arithmancy. Harriet agreed and Trixie went back to her homework. Harriet sat patiently, waiting for her to finish so they could go through their lunches together as usual. Trixie finished so they both opened their lunchboxes to see what their respective caretakers packed. "Let's see," Trixie said as she pulled out the items, "I have a turkey sandwich on whole-wheat bread, grapes, pretzels, and a Capri Sun."

"I have a Pepperoni Hot Pocket, Goldfish, a chocolate cake, a root beer, and a fifty dollar bill."

"I'll trade you my sandwich and grapes for your chocolate cake and the fifty." Harriet looked at disapprovingly at her friend.

"Trix, you can't just eat chocolate cake and pretzels! You'll never grow..." Harriet considered their lunches for a minute. "Alright, how about this? You take my Hot Pocket and root beer and I'll take your sandwich and water. We can split my cake and I'll help you finish your grapes so Chloe won't get upset."

"Deal!" Trixie said eagerly. They shook hands and exchanged items.

When Harriet went to hand over the water bottle, a spike of pain traveled across her back. She dropped the bottle and it rolled under their table. When the pain faded moments later, she realized Trixie was by her side trying to comfort her. Harriet took a big sigh and told her friend it was her normal back pain. The witch also waved off the concerned teacher approaching and gave him a thumbs up. The teacher left, but Beatrice was not so easily dissuaded. She insisted that Harriet go to the school nurse or at Least tell Lucifer. Harriet begrudgingly agreed so they could actually get to eating lunch. By the time they had finished the chocolate cake, Trixie still hadn't stopped giving Harriet worried glances.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was paying his older brother a visit. Lucifer was sitting at Chloe's desk and talking to her about their case so he didn't see the dirty blonde haired, golden eyed archangel approaching him.

"Brother, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Gabriel said.

Lucifer spun his chair around, staring at the Messenger in shock. "G-Gabriel?!" The Lightbringer seemed frozen and it took a moment or two for his mind to catch up. He went directly from shock to anger. "A few thousand years since you visit and that's all you have to say?"

In response, Gabriel extended the basket he had kept hidden behind his back. "Devil's food cake," the younger archangel said in explanation. "I also threw some of Mikey's pomegranate truffles in there.

Lucifer accepted the very Gabriel apology and took the basket. "More and more of my siblings keep popping out of the silverwork. Well, you're Dad's Messenger so I'm assuming you have a message to deliver."

The Lightbringer felt a spike of fear when he saw Gabriel's eyes literally lighten with grace in anger. Lucifer was worried... What if Dad actually was mad about him letting Mum stay on Earth and Gabriel was here to convey His intention to cast them both back down?

"I do have a few messages but none of them are for you. I actually came to ask your advice. I'm going to visit our sister Luciel's previous caretakers. You talk to her more than me so do you know if she would want anything she left there?" Lucifer relaxed and released the breath he had been holding. He thought over all of his conversations with Harriet after he took her in.

"Grab her school trunk from the Dursleys house. Also, bring over her pet owl. It's a girl snowy owl. I think her name is Headwig" Lucifer said confidently. Gabriel quickly thanked his brother and left to meet up with Azrael.

Gabriel met Azrael at the Grand Canyon where she stood overlooking the world wonder caused by their Mother. He put his little sister's shoulder. Rae-Rae told him to follow closely before flying through the barriers back to that universe she visited on a stormy night so many years ago. She never thought she would actually want to return there, but now her very being was eager to. Fortunately for the humans, Father had consficated her blade before she and Gabriel left the Silver City for their mission. When they arrived in the desired universe, they separated. While Gabriel visited the Dursleys, Azrael collected Voldemort's horcruxes.

It was night in this particular universe when they arrived so Gabriel look great pleasure in waking the Dursleys. He manifested one of his trumpets and played "Reveille" right at the foot of their bed. He was forced to hide his glee at them startling awake.

"W-What?" the obese man said as he struggled to sit up. His wife shreaked as she flailed to get untangled from the blankets only to end up on the floor. She then scrambled to get on her feet by the headboard. The man angrily shouted that he was trespassing and demanded to know who he was. Ignoring them both, Gabriel returned his trumpet from where he summoned it. This, of course, started accusations from both the Dursleys about him being one of those freaks like their niece. 

This angered Gabriel even more. His eyes burned like liquid gold light in his fury. When he spoke, his voice reverberated within the room and the Dursleys cowered in fear. "I am the Messenger of God. Hear me and heed what I say for I come bearing the words of God and Goddess." Mr. And Mrs. Dursley waited quietly, listening intently to what he was saying. There was no doubting him, no ignoring his words, and no forgetting them either for he was the Messenger. "You have both trespassed against the Creators. You willfully harmed and neglected a Child of the God and Goddess, Their youngest daughter. For your crimes, you will be seized and taken for Judgment in front of the entire host. So sayeth the Lord and so sayeth the Lady."

The Dursleys sat in silence for a while and Gabriel stood there waiting for them to process the gravity of their crimes.

"I-I don't und-understand," Petunia stuttered, "W-What does th-this mean?"

Gabriel leaned menacingly forward and spoke through gritted teeth, " _It means_ that you fucked up. You took something so precious, a baby angel, and you abused her and tried to squash her light! You did something so unthinkable that both Mother and Father are up in arms together. There will be no apologies accepted, no forgiveness, and no mercy." The Messenger grinned maliciously at seeing their growing horror. He then spoke gleefully, "I for one will be one of the first in line to see you both suffer." 

Petunia managed to croak out one more question. "When?"

"According to Their Will" he said before flying away.

While Gabriel was delivering their Parents' Message to the Dursleys, Azrael was flying all over Britain gathering Riddle's horcruxes. Being the Angel of Death and souls' guide to their afterlife, she could sense the dark unnatural tethers that were the horcruxes. Each time she found one, Rae-Rae flew to the arch in the Ministry of Magic and threw it in, gleefully watching as the thing was destroyed by being torn apart. The cup, diadem, and locket were all thrown through the veil. For the human turned giant snake turned horcrux, Azrael removed the soul piece and threw that sliver too into the veil. Once the soul piece was removed, the human in snake form died so Azrael deposited her soul in Limbo. Finally, the Angel of Death flew off to meet up with Gabriel. They had a manipulative old headmaster to deliver a message to.

Azrael and Gabriel arrived together in Dumbledore's office. He immediately tried multiple offensive spells on them, but all the magic just sparked across their bodies and fizzled out. The magic had no effect on them. Though he did notice that his elder wand tried to tug itself out of his grip and go to the girl in a black cloak. Dumbledore gripped his wand tighter before changing tactics. Since his attack failed, Dumbledore tried diplomacy. He apologized saying they startled him and offered them lemon drops. Gabriel ignored his useless attempts and went straight to his part. Rae-Rae happily watched as the older archangel delivered the same message he gave the Dursleys, except with mentions of manipulations and death plots. She reveled in seeing the old man's eyes lose that creepy twinkle and his skin turn paler.

Once Gabriel finished his speech he told him what he had told the Dursleys. "There will be no apologies accepted, no forgiveness, and no mercy. And Judgement will come when They Will." 

Gabriel motioned to Azrael to get ready to leave, but she shook her head no. Instead, she walked up to Dumbledore's desk and silently took the elder wand from his hand and the resurrection stone from his desk drawer. Before she left she smirked at Dumbledore and smugly remarked, "For someone who spent most of their life looking for these, you sure know little about them. They weren't even given by Death. Actually, I'm the one who gave these away and I even made this stone. Both of which are immune to wizardry and witchcraft." She tapped her head before saying, "Let that sink in.... Oh! And have fun with that hand!" They both flew away without another word, leaving the dying old man alone.

Gabriel and Azrael then made a final message delivery. The visit to Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, was a quick one. Gabriel delivered the message of Judgment for the third time that day with the necessary additional mentions of attempted murder and blood theft. Then, Gabriel magically silenced Riddle and Azrael forcefully grabbed him, dragging him along as she and Gabriel flew. The three landed in front of the veil at the Ministry of Magic. Azrael pushed Voldemort into the hands of her older brother before pulling out the resurrection ring.

Gabriel assessed the ring in her hands. "So..." he asked amused, "How long do you think it will take Dumbledore to figure out the horcrux is in the base of the ring and not the stone? I mean, the old man basically poisoned himself to death when he didn't detach the stone from the band before using it."

The Angel of Death shrugged. "I'm sure he'll realize it soon." She then made a show of plucking the stone from the ring band and tossing the horcrux into the veil. This time she didn't watch the soul piece being destroyed. Instead, she watched Tom Riddle struggle as he finally realized that his last horcrux was being destroyed. She then reminded Gabriel to protect Riddle in the journey through the veil. Angel blood was potent stuff, and archangel blood was even more so. Father would need to get involved to made sure his body and the blood within was properly destroyed. Tom Riddle was also going to get the VIP experience before facing Judgment before the Host. How unfortunate for him....

While Gabriel and Azrael were completing their tasks in the other universe, many interesting things were happening back home. After school that evening, Harriet was sitting at a table in Lux so she could listen to Lucifer playing piano as she did her school work. In the hours before the club opened, Lux operated as a piano lounge. It was these hours that she enjoyed being down here. Plus, the piano music usually helped her focus on her work too. But today she just couldn't concentrate because of her back aches. The pain was near constant now and the pain heightened in occasional pulses. Harriet was unlucky enough to brush her back on the booth as she shifted. That caused horrible pain to shoot up and down her spine. A short scream slipped from her which caught Lucifer's attention immediately. He abandoned his piano and went to sit by his littlest sister, demanding to know what was wrong. 

"My b-back...near th-the top," she gasped out through tears.

"I need to see what's wrong. I need to touch your back. I promise I won't use any pressure on itbut I need to feel it. Do I have your permission?" Harriet nodded consent so Lucifer lightly placed his hands over the area she indicated. After a few seconds he pulled back his hand in shock. "OUT!" Lucifer yelled at his patrons. "EVERYONE OUT! Arnold, get everyone out and lock the club for the night! No one stays, not even employees!" As everyone hurried out of the club, Lucifer got permission to pick up Harriet and then he carried her gently up to his penthouse.

Luciel was laid on her stomach in his bed as she tried to manage the waves of pain. Lucifer watched her and waited for Mum to listen to the voicemail he left and get to his home. Luciel's wings were going to come out and he couldn't do much for her without Mum present. Nevertheless, he sang songs of healing and creation in their native tongue as he rubbed her forehead with a cool washcloth. When she finally got a break from the pain, the scared girl demanded to know what was going on. Lucifer told her the truth and, as expected, Harriet didn't believe him. She denied his explanation right up until she saw two fleshy wings sticking out from her back. She promptly passed out for about ten minutes. But when she woke up, she pestered her newfound brother with many questions. And he answered them as best he could. One of the things he explained was how the back pain she had hidden for months was from the wing muscles and the wings themselves developing. He also explained that her wings looked fleshy because they were new and she was a nestling. Until she reached the age of a fledgling angel, she would be stuck with mostly naked wings with a bit of fluff. Harriet was disappointed but she didn't get to think about her wings long because she fell asleep.

She woke up sometime later to an owl gently nipping at her nose. She opened her blurry eyes and forced her stiff body into a sitting position. She then rubbed her eyes clear only to see the last owl she expected to see. "Headwig!" Harriet shouted, overjoyed to see her. Apparently, another brother named Gabriel retrieved her owl and trunk from her home, or rather adopted universe. After she calmed down from reuniting with Headwig, Lucifer reintroduced her to her Mom, the Goddess, and Azrael, one of her older sisters. Afterwards, the Goddess and Her three archangels discussed the finer details of their shared history that Harriet hadn't been able to process as she screamed in pain. Eventually, Harriet asked, "Does anyone have an idea of what my wings will end up looking like?" Lucifer and Azrael both turned to the Goddess with questioning stares, so Harriet followed their lead and stared at their Mother too, waiting for an answer.

The Goddess simply glanced at Headwig and smiled knowingly.


	8. The Limitations Don't Exist

Harriet was once again missing school. Lucifer made the decision to keep her home today to go over the important things about her wings. At this rate she would never get to Fifth Grade. Thankfully, she had called the Detective and the woman agreed to ask Trixie to pick up her assignments. Lucifer also called the school about her absence and promised to deliver her classwork to her teachers. He didn't understand her desire to get a mortal education, but he supported her decision to do so. That was one thing that Harriet really appreciated about Lucifer. He respected people's choice, their free will. He was also overall very enthusiastic about helping people achieve their desires.

As she took notes on what Lucifer was saying about wing development she smiled down at her notebook and pen. The night Lucifer first brought her to Lux after he paid her bail she hesitantly mentioned needing a pack of pencil erasers for school. The next morning she woke up to see Lucifer sitting at her dining room table. Every inch of its surface was covered in school supplies: notebooks, pens, pencils, sticky notes, a laptop, a printer, and erasers of all different sizes and colors. It looked like he had bought the entirety of some store's school supplies aisle.

"... and that's why Michael had a mohawk for two centuries." Lucifer said. Harriet snapped out from her memories when she heard that.

"Wait. What?" Harriet said in confusion. How had the lesson gone from the difference between nestlings and fledglings to his twin's hair style?

"If you had been listening, you would know" Lucifer said. "You zoned out on me. Now, I usually encourage fantasies of all kinds but there is a time for that and it's not during lessons. How do expect to learn about being an angel wh-" Lucifer stopped speaking abruptly and said something in a foreign language. Harriet wasn't sure what he was saying but he sounded agitated. She scooted back in her seat and a small irrational part of her feared that this was his breaking point with her. She tensely waited for him to address her. When he did, what he said made her let go of a relieved laugh. "I'm turning into Amenadiel with the boring long lessons and the lectures on not paying attention." He looked mildly horrified. "This must have been Father's plan. Give me a younger sibling to be in charge of to manipulate me into being less wild" He suddenly turned around from her and stalked out to his balcony, tilting his head to the sky. "It won't work!" he called as he looked at the sky. " _I WILL NOT TURN INTO BLOODY AMENADIEL!"_ As Lucifer expected, he got no response so he hugged once before heading back inside.

Lucifer gestured for Harriet to stand up. "Okay," Lucifer said with determination. "Forget the notebook because we're doing this my way. If Father wants you to have the typical boring, stuffy angel lessons of my youth, He can come down off His throne and teach you them Himself."

Internally, Harriet was very happy about the change. She had always been better at practical lessons and learning by trial and error. Lucifer first requested for her to bring out her wings. She tried many times but couldn't do it so the older archangel had to press a spot on her shoulder blades to force them out. When they appeared, Harriet instantly was thrown off balance. Lucifer didn't let her hit the floor though. He caught her and steadied her. Then, he explained her new muscles she had, lightly pressing on areas and bending her wings as he went. He walked her through the wing exercises he was doing and explained how the movements should work. Most of that day he exercised her wing muscles and that night he massaged them before she went to bed. The next day he let her wings rest, but he did start instructing her on magic.

That day Harriet woke up sleeping on her stomach feeling very stiff. When she remembered why she felt stiff, her wings unconsciously twitched which caused Headwig to give an agitated hoot. The angel looked over her shoulder only to see her owl sitting on top her angel wings which were still out. "What are you doing, Headwig?" she asked in confusion. The owl looked at the baby archangel with a look that clearly said, 'You're a bit dense, but I love you regardless.' Harriet gently urged her best friend to move so she could get up, but the owl seemed reluctant to do so. Headwig eventually moved to the headboard, but the moment she did so, Harriet shivered from the intense cold which caused the owl to reclaim her previous spot on top of Harriet's exposed wings. The young angel then prayed to Lucifer so she explained the situation.

Lucifer berated himself for his idiocy as he made his way to his sister's rooms. He hadn't even considered that the temperatures on Earth could cause discomfort in her wings. He, like all angels and archangels before Luciel, had been raised in the Silver City where mundane things such as the temperature were always perfect. As he went, he turned on the heat in his rooms and hers. What in Dad's name was he supposed to do for a long term solution?

As Lucifer was helping Luciel at Lux, the Goddess of Creation was going through her body's walk-in closet when She felt a familiar presence appear behind Her.

"Husband," She greeted a bit stiffly. She closed Her eyes as She took a calming breath. She wished it was this body's husband behind Her. At least that one She knew how to handle."What finally brings You off Your throne?" She asked tensely without looking at Him.

"I thought We might discuss the punishment for those who transgressed against Our youngest." The Goddess suddenly turned around and strode out to the dining room, Her eyes glowing and Her vessel's hair sparking with light the whole way. The scene forcefully reminded Him of the fierce and protective Mother She had always been and why His humans had once worshipped Her as well as Him.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was coaching Harriet on using angelic powers without a focus. Harriet just wanted to know why one of her many siblings couldn't make her a new wand or repair her old one so she could use that. 

"Well, one reason is that you are _not_ a witch. You're an angel, actually an archangel." Lucifer said. Harriet claimed that she should just work with what was familiar, meaning a wand. "You don't want to be dependent on a magical stick to access your abilities. Besides, as an archangel you are capable of way more than even the most powerful witch or wizard. You could bend reality, create most anything you wanted, even access knowledge no mortal could even imagine. As an angel, the limitations you have internalized studying as a witch are non-existent."

Harriet stared at him in shocked silence. All her mind could think of was all of those horror stories Hermione told her about magicals who tested the boundaries of what was possible. After a few minutes she finally spoke, "I'd rather stick with my wand. Thanks." 

Lucifer's head fell into his hands. After hours of these lessons and disagreements, the stubborn baby archangel still wanted to cling to her magical focus. This _had_ to be Father's doing. He was probably watching this up there laughing His metaphorical arse off at seeing Lucifer struggling with a sibling just as stubborn as he himself was. His lifted his head when he heard the sound of shifting wings. What he first saw was Gabriel. The second thing he noticed was his formal attire of his dark blue garments with his trumpet fastened to his waist and his scepter in hand. Lucifer's entire being flooded with fear. Such formal wear always meant something big was happening and the last time he saw it, well, he ended up taking a nosedive into Hell.

"Samael the Lucifer and Luciel the Youngest Childe, you are both being called to the Silver City to hold Witness to the Judgement of the following humans: Tom Riddle; Petunia Dursley, née Evans; Vernon Dursley; and Albus Dumbledore.


	9. Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains light descriptions of torture. It's nothing graphic but I'd thought I'd let you know.

Harriet was slightly disappointed when they didn't take the pretty route to the Silver City that Uriel showed her before. When the golden eyed archangel saw her expression he said, "Sorry, Luciel, but when Father calls us to witness Judgment it's best not to drag our wings." Harriet startled.

Lucifer noticed and gestured to Gabriel and said, "Harriet, this is Gabriel, also known as Father's Messenger. He's talented at everything even slightly related to communication, including interpreting reactions. By the way, never place bets when playing card games with him. As for being called 'Luciel,' Father requires us to call each other by our given names during official meetings." The Lightbringer then turned to Gabriel. "I'm guessing that's still the case.."

"Definitely," Gabriel confirmed. "He's actually become more strict about it since you went and changed your name." Gabriel had to stiffle a chuckle when he saw Samael make the same expression Michael did when he was told something he found irritating. Gabriel fondly shook his head before he closed his eyes and prayed for Azrael to join them at the Inner Gates. Not even a second later the Angel of Death was standing before them.

Harriet didn't recognize the archangel at first. When she had first seen her, Azrael had been wearing a graphic tee, jean shorts over colorful leggings, and thick framed glasses. Now though, she wore a long black tunic dress with a black cloak which shimmered purple in the light and oddly enough had a fish clasp. Azrael no longer looked like an approachable, bubbly teen. Instead, she looked like an avenging angel ready to slaughter the masses.

Gabriel nudged the Angel of Death and gave her a pointed look. Afterwards, Azrael's furious expression melted from her face and she looked apologetically at Luciel whose hands were slightly trembling. The older female archangel hid any remaining negative emotions and happily went to hug Samael and Luciel, chatting the entire time about their Mother fretting over everyone's wing care and making them tidy everything since She returned. As Azrael rambled, Luciel relaxed. This was more like the angel she was familiar with.

Gabriel cleared his throat, interrupting Azrael's rambling. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion but we do have a trial to attend." He looked to Azrael. "Can you take Luciel to her rooms and find her something to wear?" Azrael nodded and flew off with Luciel to get her changed. The Messenger then turned to Lucifer saying, "I'm guessing you remember how to get to your rooms and where your formal garments are?”

"Of course I do but-" Lucifer started to say; however, Gabriel interrupted him.

"Great! I have to go grab the prisoners from their universe." Gabriel flashed a his brother a mischievous smile before flying off.

Lucifer looked around in irritation and calling out uselessly, "I GUESS I'LL WALK THEN!" He huffed before stomping his way down the pathway. "It's not like I have wings," he grumbled.

While Lucifer was making the hike to the house, Azrael was rooting through what was apparently Harriet's closest while the angel herself looked around what would have been her room growing up. The room's structure glowed gently with that silver and gold light common to the rest of the City. Across the bed in the center of the bedroom laid large patches of rainbow light from the stain glass window on the wall opposite. The window was a mural of what she assumed was her family, a newborn her, and the Lights of her Parents. Encircling the family was a words in an unfamiliar language.

Azrael had just turned around with an outfit when Harriet pointed to the stained glass window and asked, "What does that mean?"

Rae-Rae looked where Harriet was pointing and briefly her smile fell. When she spoke it sounded strained. "It's Enochian. It means 'With a foundation of love and the bonds of family, may the blessings of our Light forever endure." Azrael forced a smile on her face and pushed the outfit at Harriet. "Come on, chop chop. Let's get you looking like the angel you are" she said with fake cheerfulness. Harriet got dressed and Azrael flew her to the central building in the Silver City: the Throne Room. It was there they had family meetings as well as trials.

Harriet, or Luciel, nervously smoothed out her clothes as Lucifer, Azrael, and Uriel gave her a summary on her expected behavior. Basically, the rules were watch quietly and speak only when called to. After the explanations were over, Harriet ended up observing her clothes again. She was wearing a flowy white dress and a dark cloak. The dress was beautiful; however, her eyes kept wandering back to the cloak. It looked like it was literally made out of a piece of the night sky. Occasionally, lines of light would spontaneously connect constellations. When Harriet stroked the Canis Major constellation in wonder, she was thrilled to see it come to life and run around her cloak before settling back into its spot. She let out an amazed gasp at her cloak. She loved it! At her exclamation of joy, she heard several of her siblings 'awwww' and comment about her cuteness.

They were all so focused on her reactions that no one noticed their Mother and Father enter the room. Someone must of seen Them eventually because some angel exclaimed, "They're here!" and another asked, "Should we still stand even though They're already seated?" Harriet looked up from her cloak to see her Mother and who she guessed was her Father sitting on Their respective thrones and watching Their children in amusement. The God and Goddess assured everyone that it was alright that they stayed seated but that for the rest of the meeting the regular rules should be upheld. And so, with that settled, God called for the first human to be brought forth.

The first to be brought before the Creators was Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort. The Angel Raguel held him in place by his sword at the guilty's back. The gesture was more ceremony than anything else. After all, the wizard wouldn't be able to move unless They willed it so. But the sword was tradition, had been since the Garden of Eden. Just as the guilty kneeling before the throne was tradition, but the dark wizard refused to do so at first. Yet Riddle still fell to his knees before Them when he experienced the agony of his body being ripped apart and destroyed. Before, Riddle had not truly believed that these beings before him was the God (and Goddess) he heard about in his youth. However, when his body disintegrated leaving him a sliver of raw soul, he _saw_ and he _knew._ Voldemort cowered.

God spoke. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are brought before Me and Mine to face Judgment for your crimes. Your crimes are as follows: the torture and killing of humans, the splitting your soul, and the torture and attempted murder of a Child of God. What say you?"

"I cannot deny the first two charges," Voldemort said before hastily adding "My Lord." He glanced up at Them but quickly looked away. He tried to call upon his Slytherin cunning to at least lessen his punishment. He said, "It's true I don't deny those; however, I have not knowingly violated a law of Yours nor did I target a child I knew to be Yours. Surely, You cannot hold these against me."

"Ignorantia juris non excusat," the Goddess said. "Just because you are not aware of the law, does not mean that you are excused from punishment. In your case, neither does your ignorance of her parentage excuse you of your crimes against Harriet Potter." She watched as the mangled soul before Them.

"Yes, you will be held accountable for your crimes" God said. The brief dimming of the light of the Hall was the only evidence of His anger. Otherwise, He continued is His previous detached tone. "For the murder and torture of your fellow humans, you would have been locked in a cell in Hell upon your death. For the splitting of your soul you would have been left to suffer in Limbo as a fractured soul for all eternity. But for your repeated attempts to harm and kill one of Our Children, you will be thrown into the veil to be torn apart for all eternity."

The Goddess noticed that the despicable human did not truly seem frightened of the torture that awaited him so She provided further explanation. "Oh, just so you understand... I feel you should be informed that as a soul without a body, there will be no possibility of unconsciousness, dreaming, or disassociating from the pain. You will constantly be simultaneously shredded in the space between worlds and it will never end."

She then turned towards Her children and said, "Witness."

Everyone but Harriet responded in unison saying, "Witnessed." Both God and Goddess looked at Harriet expectantly. She, in turn, looked at the man who had hunted her nearly her entire life. She met the former Dark Lord's eyes and smiled vindictively. "Witnessed." 

Her Father waved His hand and Tom Riddle disappeared in a flash of silver light.

The Dursleys were the next ones brought to Judgment. Harriet was shocked by their appearance. The proud and haughty Dursleys she knew were gone. Mr. Dursley was now considerably thinner with a sickly face and a consistent eye twitch while Mrs. Dursley had become unhealthily skinny with dark circles under her eyes. Harriet was astonished. What had happened in the time she had been here?

Azrael must have seen her face because she leaned over to whisper in her ear as the crimes were being read. "They spent months on Earth after Gabriel delivered them the news of their coming Judgment," she said before continuing to whisper, "Uriel took the liberty of ensuring that everything that could go wrong has in that time." Harriet shared a small smile with Azrael and then caught Uriel's eyes and mouthing 'thank you.' He nodded at her before they all turned their attention back to the sentencing.

"... There you shall be eternally hunted among its many halls. Demons and Hell beasts alike will forever chase you. You will never know peace and you will constantly feel hunger, exhaustion, and fear, just like that which you forced upon Our Child. Whenever you die, whether from starvation, torture, or another cause, you will be instantly healed and reappear somewhere in the halls. So have I said, and so shall it be." He turned towards His children and started to request their witness, but He was interrupted.

"Wait!" Harriet yelled. The entire Hall fell silent. No one even breathed. She stood up and said, "You can't do this! It's unfair! They have a child that needs them. At least wait until Dudley is grown before You send them to eternal punishment."

The silence persisted. Harriet looked to her siblings for support but most sat frozen in shocked horror. No one had ever dared to interrupt Father, not even Lucifer. She looked to Lucifer pleadingly. He was looking pale and frightened, but he still slowly rose and came to stand behind her.

"I, Samael the Lucifer, second her request" he said. He closely watched their Father's face, looking for any sign He might turn His wrath on them. He knew the potential risks of standing against him so soon after returning to the Silver City, but he'd rather be damned again rather than leave Harriet standing alone.

God examined them for a moment before turning to the Goddess sitting beside Him. Everyone watched intently as They held a silent mental conversation. Finally, their Father looked at the Dursleys and said, "Your punishment remains the same, but you will be granted a stay until either Dudley Dursley reaches adulthood or you die. Until one or the other occurs, you will be allowed to remain on your Earth to take care of your son." He then turned to His children once more requesting them to witness. This time they all responded as prompted and He sent off the Dursleys without issue.

Lucifer and Luciel returned to their seats among the other archangels in front row before the final human was brought in. This one both had more and less sense than the first one. He kneeled immediately, but the old man had the gall to claim that his actions were justified because he was protecting the masses. The Goddess was livid. She already detested humanity and this lump of clay had tried sacrificing _Her child_ for _more humans_? She wanted to smite him then and there but She couldn't risk Her Husband locking Her away again, not when Harriet was within Her sights. Being in Heaven had helped Her to slowly start rebuilding Her power, but She was far from the levels needed if a fight broke out between Them. Therefore, She only silently listened as Her Husband destroyed Dumbledore's justifications. listed his crimes, announced the old human's punishment. 

The Goddess felt that this particular punishment held a nice level of irony. This man who had once sought to be the Master of Death was going to be given immortality as punishment. Unlike Cain though, this one would be confined to Hell and shackled to the base of Lucifer's throne. There he would be left to be tortured for all eternity. The beasts of Hell would be free to feast on his flesh and the demons would be free to test new tortures on a live human. After Her Husband called for the witnessing and before He sent Dumbledore off, the Goddess stood.

She stalked up to the old man where he was kneeling on the ground before Their thrones. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I do so hope you enjoy your own very special brand of immortality." Without warning She pushed his chest sending him to his punishment in a flash of golden light.

Then, She retook her throne and addressed Her children. "My children, the trials are now concluded. However, before you leave, I would like you to know that I will remain in the Silver City for two days before returning to Earth. Whether I am here or there, you will always be welcome to visit me. I have never stopped loving you all and I hope you all will allow me the chance to prove that." She then disappeared in a swirl of golden light.

Afterwards, Father dismissed all of His children except Lucifer and Luciel. Azrael and Uriel hugged both archangels before reluctantly leaving with the rest of their siblings. Once they were alone, God approached them. The atmosphere was awkward. God wanted to apologise for His part in both of His children's pain but knew now wasn't the time. Meanwhile, Lucifer wanted to rant at his Father and maybe punch Him in His face, but didn't want to risk Luciel by starting a fight then. Harriet herself was still worried about the fallout from her interrupting Him earlier.

What ended up happening was that God commended Luciel's kindness towards the family hurt her and gently reminded her of the proper procedures for a motion during such meetings. After that, Lucifer used the resulting awkward silence to inform their Father about his concerns on Harriet's developing wings being potentially harmed by Earth's various temperatures.

God went silent for a moment in consideration before saying, "I should speak with your Mother on the issue. She might have a solution and She would want to be informed anyways." He looked at both His children before asking, " You should both stay in the Silver City until We fix this issue. Samael and Luciel, would you like me to send you anywhere specific in the Silver City before I leave since neither of you can fly?" Lucifer was going to object to being called Samael again but an idea popped in his head before he did.

Harriet started to say something but her older brother stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Actually, Dad," Lucifer said."You could send us to my rooms. I have something I want to show Harriet there." Their Father smiled at Lucifer knowingly before sending them to the requested destination in a burst of silver light and leaving Himself to go speak with the Goddess.

When they appeared outside Lucifer's rooms, the archangel turned towards his youngest sister and eagerly said, "You like the stars, right? I mean, you seemed to love that star cloak you're wearing."

Harriet gave her older brother an odd look and said suspiciously, "Yeah... Why?" In response, Lucifer threw open the doors to his rooms and Harriet gasped in shock. It was more beautiful inside than the Great Hall of Hogwarts or even her constellation cloak. Stars were everywhere. They hung overhead, they sat in sconces, and they formed constellations which ran across the walls. Harriet had never expected such a place to be Lucifer's rooms.

She turned to see him leaning on the doorframe watching her. He smiled at the wonder on her face and said, "I'm going to teach you how to make a star."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The constellation which Harriet is so focused on before the trial is Canis Major which contains the star Sirius. That was my nod to her missing her godfather.


	10. The Quiet Disturbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while. I was out of town but now I'm back and ready to start posting again. Hopefully, I can update at least one a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Harriet was wandering down the halls of her Parents' home in search of either of Them. It had been a week after the trial and her and Lucifer were still there. The first day or two was cool. Lucifer made a star with her, he showed her around the house, and he started teaching her Enochian. However, in all that time neither of them had heard anything from their Mother or Father. That stung for the youngest archangel who had always desired a mum and dad. As the days passed, Harriet withdrew further into herself. Lucifer had sat her down and explained that this distance from Their children had become common for both of Them and was not reflective of Their feelings for her, but that conversation did not console Harriet. The witch felt as if she had been abandoned by the beings who were supposed to be there for her. It was like last year with Dumbledore all over again.

Lucifer quickly tired of seeing his baby sister be hurt by their Parents' poor choices. After all, she was essentially a baby, a nestling, and shouldn't be forced to deal with being hurt by Their games. So on the seventh day, the Lightbringer stalked down the hallways towards their Father's office to confront his Parents. He hoped that They had had enough rest for that day, because They sure wouldn't get any once he arrived.

Lucifer had, of course, told Harriet to stay in his rooms but she, being the reckless Gryffindor that she was, decided that she wanted to give their Parents a piece of her mind too. That's how she ended up lost in the hallways of her Parents' house. She was internally debating praying to Lucifer for directions when she came across a set of large double doors that looked promising. The entire door held carvings of Creation, including events such as the Goddess hugging Her children, Lucifer creating the stars, and the God and the Goddess creating the Silver City. It was quite beautiful. There was even a scene of Harriet herself, Lucifer, Uriel, and Azrael from four days ago when they had forced her outside to the Bubbly Brook where popping the bubbles in the water made musical notes and walking through the water played a song. Harriet smiled at the reminder of them playing in the brook and competing to see who could improvise the best song. Though she did wonder how such a recent event ended up carved into this door. Did it tell the future? Was it self updating? Had her Parents secretly watched them and added the scene? If They had, that was kind of creepy. Thinking about her Parents reminded her of why she was searching for Them; therefore, Harriet gathered her courage and started to ease open the door.

As soon as she cracked open the door, she heard the people arguing within. The first thing she heard was a man's voice saying, "... and should stay here where she's safe and protected!" Some instinct told her that voice was her Father's but He sounded irritated so it didn't seem like a good time to interrupt. Harriet started to ease the door back close when she froze upon hearing her angelic name. The female voice responded in a derisive tone, "Oh, cause You did such a great job of keeping Luciel safe before." Harriet also recognized that voice. That was Charlotte Richards, or well, the Goddess who was wearing her body. She definitely sounded irritated. That meant that her Parents were arguing and Harriet definitely did not want to get in the middle of that. She started to slowly close the door when her Father sighed and said, "Luciel, I can sense you out there. Come on in."

Harriet did not want to go in, but she didn't think that denying Him and running from God was either safe or recommended. In fact, she was pretty sure she had heard that one guy that tried that was eaten by a whale or something. So Harriet gathered up all her Gryffindor courage and bravado before walking into the room.

She quickly froze in amazement at the sight before her. They seemed to be in a spacious personal living room that spawned out of nature. The couches were flowering vines woven together as seats, the windows looking out onto the Silver City were formed in gaps between the trees, but the lights overheard were the most beautiful. Their light came from the flowers which hung overhead: glowing golden morning glories and shining silver moonflowers. 

God saw His youngest child's fascination with the flowers and said, "They're beautiful, aren't they? These flowers bloom only in Our Presence." He reached up and caressed a hanging morning glory. He continued in a regretful voice, "It has been many millennia since these have bloomed. For the longest time only the light of My own silver moonflowers lit this living room."

The Goddess humphed and snapped at Her Husband, "Well, if You hadn't locked Me away then You could have enjoyed the light of my morning glories as well." The Goddess paused before grumbling quietly, "Not that you were around Me or My flowers much before My exile anyways." While Her Husband looked away guiltily, She turned towards Harriet and smiled. "Would you like to sit Harriet? You seem to have something on your mind."

Harriet shuffled awkwardly by the doorway. "Err... I don't want to intrude. You both seemed busy, uhm... having a heated debate so I can just come back later. Before the Goddess could assure Harriet that she could stay, Her Husband spoke.

"Speak and tell Us why you were searching for Us" God commanded Harriet.

Harriet bristled at the command, but kept her mouth shut. She stared at her Father, considering what to say. She hesitantly asked, "May I speak freely without fear of punishment?"

God gave her a worried look. "My daughter, you don't need to fear Me for speaking your mind. I do require a level of respect as your Parent, but I am not like the Dursleys. I will not deny you your needs or lock you away for what you say" He stated.

"Really?" Harriet asked incrediously. She continued with a level of sarcasm she had previously reserved just for Snape and said, "Because you do seem to have a habit of locking up family members and exiling them."

Over on the couch, the Goddess tried covering her laugh with a coughing fit. Meanwhile, Her Husband seemed lost in quiet consideration.

God momentarily closed His eyes in regret. He knew that Harriet's sarcastic question was her way of testing Him, but He also knew that it was also a genuine concern of hers. He couldn't help but feel sorrowful that He had pulled so far away from His family and acted in such a way that even Their nestling, Their baby angel feared to speak honestly with Him. He then took a deep breath before assuring His youngest of her safety.

Then, Harriet told Him all that was on her mind. She calmly started out with how she felt abandoned by Them since she arrived there and how He just command His children as if they were simple soldiers. Then, she shouted about He valued humanity over His own children and how He needed to interact more with His children instead of playing with them like pawns on a chessboard. Harriet became increasingly vocal as she continued and she became more and more distressed. By the time she got to the unfair treatment of her favorite brother Lucifer, the youngest archangel was hoarse and crying. Harriet finished her rant and fell forward in exhaustion, no longer capable of crying or speaking. Her Father held his youngest daughter as silver tears of light fell down His face. The Goddess quickly joined them on the floor, tears of gold light falling down Her own face.

Outside of the double doors, a crying Lucifer was pressed against the wooden carvings where he had been eavesdropping. He had arrived near the end of Harriet's rant to hear her berate their Father for his actions towards him. That was the first time a family member had stood up to Father like that for him. As far as he knew, no one had ever dared: not Azrael, not Mother, not even his own twin Michael. As their Parents comforted Luciel, Lucifer felt strands of Mother's and Father's power wrap around him in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll see what has been happening with the Hogwarts universe crew. I will have that posted sometime this week as an apology for not updating for over two weeks.


	11. Read All About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that apology chapter I mentioned in Chapter 10. Please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Brief mentions of torture and minor character deaths.

The headlines of the papers in the _Daily Prophet_ on June 19, 1996 were sensational, but not in a good way. Everyone wanted a paper. So much so that both the morning edition and the evening edition of the paper sold out for the next few weeks. Even small circulation publications such as _The Quibbler_ were running out of copies. The last time such a thing happened Lord Voldemort was declared defeated and the Wizarding World celebrated the victory of the Girl-Who-Lived. No one was celebrating now though.

There was many revelations that shook the magical community of Britain and Ireland, but two stood out: HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS and GIRL WHO LIVED PRESUMED DEAD. Harriet Potter and Dumbledore were finally vindicated, but no one could enjoy the fact. Harriet was in her home universe being tried for arson, Dumbledore was scrambling to salvage his war efforts, and the rest of the Wizarding World were panicking over being left to face in the Dark Lord without the Savior to rescue them.

No one enjoyed the last two weeks of Hogwarts either, especially Ron and Hermione. Not only were Ron and Hermione recovering from their battle wounds, but they also had to endure everyone's questions about what really happened. Classmates and strangers popped up everywhere to ask questions: the Hospital Wing, the Great Hall, the Hogwarts Express, and even the bathrooms. If only annoying people questioning them was the worst of their worries. Unfortunately, it was not. Lord Voldemort took the announcement of Harriet's death as his cue to begin his plans.

The first week was quiet, but in the days afterwards the dark wizard became increasingly more aggressive in his attacks. Muggles, muggleborns, those labeled muggle lovers were being targeted. People were dragged out of their homes, tortured, and killed. The first notable reported deaths were Hermione's parents. The second was Horace Slughorn and the third was Ernie Macmillan. After Ernie's death near the start of summer, Hogwarts was opened to students and their families who didn't feel safe (even close muggle relatives). The remaining Hogwarts faculty were the ones who brought people seeking safety to the school. The teachers were the ones who tracked down muggleborns, half-bloods, and muggle sympathizers and secretly brought them to the safety of Hogwarts.

The only silver lining of the whole mess was that Hermione and Ron formed a stronger emotional bond. As they worked together to help those arriving at Hogwarts and handled their grief, the two drew closer. Hermione helped brew potions for the Hospital Wing and Ron helped comfort and distract the younger children who came to stay at the castle. After a month and a half of Hogwarts becoming a refugee camp, the Wizarding World was rocked by headlines once again.

The headlines read: THE DARK MARK GONE! and YOU KNOW WHO DEAD? All of a sudden, all activity from the Dark Lord and his followers stopped. The dark wizard himself disappeared and most of his followers spontaneously dropped dead. Those few who remained and those who had connections with him, like the remaining Malfoys, claimed that those known to have the Dark Lord's mark started screaming in pain only for the mark to fade and them drop dead after it did. Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black was reported to have screamed during her last moments, "My Lord! _No!_ He _can't be DEAD! HE CA-_ " before collapsing dead of unknown causes. When Britain and Ireland's wizarding populations were shook by the sudden change and looking for answers, they turned their eyes towards Albus Dumbledore. But he wouldn't comment. Something had changed him for the worst. Although his eyes had lost their twinkle months ago, they had then looked dead. And where Dumbledore had once been a dependable leader of the rebellion had, he had turned into the silent spectator refusing to get involved in anything. 

Yet, despite Dumbledore being no help and answers about the death of Voldemort going unanswered, the Wizarding World slowly started to recover. At first, Ron and Hermione stayed around to help get things back to normal; however, a month later they set out together to find the Dursleys. The couple knew that Harriet and them weren't close but the duo felt that they deserved to know that Harriet was dead and it was safe to resume their normal lives.

Near mid September they found the Dursleys renting a small one bedroom apartment in Vancouver, Canada. What they found was not what they expected. All three Dursleys were much skinnier, pale, and nervous than Ron and Hermione had seen in the past. Although there had been a going on and they were in hiding so neither of Harriet's friends thought much of their appearance at first. That changed when Ron and Hermione brought up Harriet. The adult Dursleys quickly started on a rant about how that freak and her meddling pious family members were ruining their lives. They explained that in the last month their vehicle had been totaled twice, Dudley got expelled from school, their kitchen caught fire seven times, Mr. Dursley lost his job, and all three of them had got sick at least once. The Dursleys became increasingly agitated until they eventually snapped and the adults attacked Ron and Hermione. Long story short, the altercation ended up with both adult Dursleys sentenced to a few months in Azkaban.

Of course, the Dursleys didn't finish their punishment in the wizarding prison. Instead, the Wizarding World were shocked by two more unbelievable headline about forty days after the Dursleys were sent there. The front page of the morning paper read: AGGRESSIVE MUGGLES ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN and ALBUS DUMBLEDORE MISSING. Little did the Wizarding World know that said muggles and esteemed wizard had just been retrieved from one punishment to be sentenced to a punishment of the eternal kind.

Nevertheless, the Wizarding World continued on as they worked to recover from Voldemort's actions in the past months. Ron and Hermione themselves finally had free time to dedicate towards grieving for their dead friend. In fact, on the 19th of September Hermione payed respect for her friend. As she blew out her birthday candle while surrounded by the Weasley Family she said a quick prayer for Harriet.

She prayed, "Harriet, it's Hermione. We all miss you here. I hope you're at peace wherever you are and, if Heaven is real, then they've gained an amazing angel in you. Goodbye."

Meanwhile, in the Silver City the young archangel Harriet paused as she played in the musical brook with some of her siblings. She stopped for a moment and rubbed at her ears. Azrael noticed and pulled her little sister aside.

"Is something wrong?” the Angel of Death asked.

Harriet smiled at her big sister and shook her head. "Not really. My ears were ringing but it's stopped now. Nothing to worry about." Harriet then smiled reassuringly and turned back to their game. She had to focus if her and Azrael were going to beat Lucifer and Uriel at creating a song with the water's bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming week I might go through the previous chapters for grammar, missing words, etc. I'm not sure if AO3 would notify subscribers of minor edits so I'd thought I'd warn you all. I was rereading previous chapters and noticed a lot of mistakes. I guess that is what I get for writing when I'm sleep deprived and tired.
> 
> Anyways, see you next chapter.


	12. Run Devil Run

When Harriet was eight-years-old, the Dursleys had a religious phase. For an entire month she and her relatives attended regular Sunday and Wednesday church services. It was there that Harriet learned that the pathway to Heaven was a narrow one and that the Devil was a constant adversary who constantly whispers bad things in your ear. As Harriet would later find out, most of what she learned was wrong. Getting into Heaven wasn't all that hard. There was no set rituals for salvation and no number of baptisms would give someone a pass to Heaven. In reality, people just had to let their guilt go before they died and not be an evil douchebag. In fact, leaving the Heavens tended to be the real challenge, especially when you're a baby archangel with overprotective Parents who don't want you to leave the safety of literal Paradise.

After the talk in Their living room, God and Goddess were weirdly present and Lucifer was oddly absent. Harriet couldn't find Lucifer in his usual places and the young archangel was certain he was ignoring her prayers. She had prayed to him after her talk with Their Parents, at every meal he missed, and when he didn't show for her archangel lessons. He just wouldn't answer her and he wasn't anywhere she was familiar with. It was her search for Lucifer which led to her exploring the celestial and human sides of the Heavens. During her aimless wanderings Harriet found that if she so much as stubbed her toe, her Mother or Father or even both of Them were instantly right in front of her reaching out to fix it. However, Lucifer's recent distance made Harriet hesitant to accept Their love and affection. After all, Lucifer had seemingly changed his mind on her so maybe it They would too. Five days into her trying to find Lucifer, Harriet found herself sitting at the edge of a cliff in the Silver City.

Harriet bounced her dangling feet off the face of the cliff as she watched the golden reeds ripple in a non-existent breeze. The picture was beautiful. It reminded Harriet of the Field of Reeds in Egyptian mythology. Maybe this is where the idea came from, but if that was the case, Harriet couldn't help but wonder how humanity learned of the place. After all, the field of reeds was on the celestial side of the Heavens where humans could not enter. One of her many siblings had to have blabbed for humanity to know of it then. Thinking of her siblings reminded her of Lucifer's behavior lately and made Harriet tear up. She glanced over the golden field once more before closing her eyes and folding her hands in prayer.

This time she didn't pray to her favorite older brother; he was avoiding her anyways. Instead, the youngest archangel sent a prayer to her newfound Parents. "I'm not really sure how this works with You, especially with Father who I imagine gets a massive amount of prayers every hour. I don't know if You can hear me currently or if there's a prayer voicemail, but-" Harriet momentarily praying and cleared her throat, trying to stop it from feeling so tight. She wiped away the tears rolling down her face before continuing, "I want to back to Earth now, specifically L-Lux. Maybe then L-Lucifer will..." Harriet's prayer once again halted as she started sobbing. She tightly gripped the cliff edge in an attempt herself. She felt like she was falling apart. Suddenly, the entire cliff rumbled. Harriet's eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to see deep cracks forming in the ground. For a moment she froze in fear and panic. Her skin felt chilled yet sweaty, her heart thudded frantically, and her legs hung like dead weights over the cliff side. Some small part of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Hermione told her that the cracks' formations were irregular and that they were increasing in tandem with her elevating heartbeats. By the time she made to move off the cliff edge she was already falling towards the golden reeds below.

The moment the cliff dropped out from beneath her some instinct took over making her wings pop out and beat at the air to keep her afloat. Not that it helped. She didn't have flight feathers yet or any feathers at all really. All their actions accomplished was hurting her. Chunks of rocks from the cliff cut into her fleshy wings and her overworked muscles burned. It felt like waves of fire burned down her entire spinal cord. She was in such horrible pain that tears flooded her eyes and blurred her sight of the approaching field of reeds below. Being that all she could see was gold, it took Harriet a while to realize that she hadn't yet hit the ground when she should have. It took her another moment to realize that she was no longer falling. She wiped her eyes of tears, but everywhere she looked all she could still see was gold. At first she fought to get away, but then she heard the words being spoken to her.

"Rest, my darling nestling, you are safe. I've got you. You're safe now" the voice said. With each word it spoke the golden light surrounding her flowed through her. Each pass through lessened her pain and calmed her down. Harriet wanted to just melt into the light and relax, but she needed to make sure of something first.

"M-Mum, is that You?" Harriet twisted back and forth looking for her Mother.

The light around her rippled and she heard her Mother laughing. "I am right here, Luciel. I am the golden light surrounding you. This is My true form, or a diminished version of it. I'm not even at half of what I once was yet."

Harriet almost wanted to ask what She was like full power if what she was surrounded in was a small portion, but Harriet was tired. Her eyelids felt heavy and each sweep of healing energy left her feeling more comfortable. Right before she drifted off to sleep, Harriet jolted awake.

"Oh, Mum, I broke the cliff. I didn't mean to; I'm sor-" Harriet started to say but the Goddess interrupted her.

The golden light briefly twisted tighter around Harriet in something like a hug as her Mother said, "Shhhh, my little one. Your Father has already fixed. Now sleep." Harriet tried to protest, but the Goddess shushed her again and rocked her in Her light. "That's it, Luciel, just relax. We can speak later." A few seconds more and Harriet was asleep, held safely in her Mother's embrace.

Soon after the cliff incident, both Lucifer and Harriet were back in Lux, even if Father and Mother were reluctant to let them leave. Eventually, though God agreed to let her return to Their Earth, mostly because He still felt guilty about His part in Luciel's bad childhood. Because God agreed, the Goddess begrudgingly did too. That's how both Lucifer and Harriet ended up back at Lux and the Goddess ended up slipping back into the life of Charlotte Richard's life. Harriet herself was thrilled with the situation. Not only would she return to school and Trixie, but she also would be put in close quarters with Lucifer again. Harriet missed her big brother and was convinced he wouldn't continue to ignore her when they were back at Lux again.

Unfortunately for Harriet, even when they returned to living at Lux, Lucifer wasn't around like he once was. On the rare occurences she was able to corner him, it was always, "Oh look, the Detective is calling. People to punish!" as he rushed out the door or some other vague explanation. At some point Harriet had started to rely on the security her family offered her, especially Lucifer, so his abandonment hurt her. She had once thought that Ron abandoning her in Fourth Year was the worst, but Lucifer abandoning her hurt so much more.

Lucifer's odd behavior continued uninterrupted for about a month. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't Lucifer him who first concluded he needed to change his behavior. It was one of his game nights at the Decker residence that Chloe got involved. During the game, the Detective discovered that Lucifer had left Harriet home alone without a babysitter.

Chloe stared at Lucifer, her mouth hanging open slightly and her monopoly hotel in hand. "Y-You left Harriet, a thirteen-year-old girl, by herself at Lux?"

"Of course, Detective. She fell asleep watching _Supernatural_ on Netflix so I let her be." As he spoke, Lucifer patted Chloe's shoulder and smiled at her.

Chloe threw her red hotel piece at him and pulled out her phone, trying to find a last minute babysitter. As she was talking on her cell, she stomped through her apartment snatching up items as she went like her keys, jacket, and badge while Lucifer followed behind her asking what was wrong and why they were abandoning their game. After all, Beatrice had just gone bankrupt and he only a turn or two from winning. The detective slammed her gun into its holster and spun around to face Lucifer. "The problem," Chloe started saying through clenched teeth, "Is not our game of Monopoly. The problem is that you left a _sleeping_ thirteen-year-old girl _alone_ in an apartment above a _night club."_

"I left her a note" Lucifer stated. Chloe huffed before grabbing her daughter's hand and marching out of the door. Chloe dropped Trixie off at the neighbor's house next door before dragging Lucifer to her car.

On the car ride to Lux, Lucifer was ordered to call his little sister Harriet but the young witch never answered. By the fifth call, even Detective Decker was sending Lucifer concerned glances. The longer they went without hearing from Harriet, the more Lucifer's smile faded and the more he started fidgeting. When they arrived at Lux, Lucifer was the first one out of the car and Chloe had to run after him so that she could provide backup if needed.

Lucifer couldn't stand still the entire elevator ride up to his sister's floor. He constantly smoothed his clothes, fiddled with his suit cuffs, and even glared at the elevator speakers for playing smooth jazz. When the lift finally dinged, Lucifer strode out of the elevator, running in and out of every room as he looked for his baby sister. Meanwhile, Chloe lagged behind him as she performed methodical sweeps of the apartment. Neither of them located Harriet so the two headed back to the elevator so they could go to the penthouse and check there. Upon reaching Lucifer's floor above, the two performed a similar search of the area and found the same results. Harriet was nowhere to be found. 

Lucifer had been fidgety the most of the ride to Lux and the entire time in the elevator, but now he was still. His posture was straight, his face was blank, and his entire being was stiff. As he and Chloe walked back through Lux, the crowd unconsciously parted for him. No one approached and more than one partier shied away upon seeing his eyes flash red.

Thirty minutes later a small group working furiously in a board room of the L.A.P.D. Chloe, Lucifer, Dan, and Ella all grouped together in the search for Harriet. Missing persons had already opened a case on Harriet, but none of their group were going to depend on that overworked division to find her. While Chloe, Ella, and Dan worked in the meeting room, Lucifer was supposedly interrogating patrons at Lux on what happened with his sister.

The trio looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Lucifer entering the room dressed in an entirely different outfit instead of his usual suit. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but Dan stopped him.

Detective Espinosa scoffed and slammed the file he had been reading down onto the table. "You're unbelievable, you know that? You choose now for a costume change?!"

The archangel gave him an affronted look and glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing dark brown pants, a dark green tunic, and a gold belt. "First off, I've worn this outfit since before you were born. Many millennia in fact. Second, you have no authority to judge how I spend my time. There is no need to be such a douchebag." Dan made to argue but Lucifer brushed him aside and said, "I'm looking for my Mother. I was told she might be here."

"Your mother?" Chloe asked confusedly. "Why are you looking for her here?"

Lucifer walked further into the room. "I was told by Amenadiel that she is often here for her work as a defense attorney. The one you know as Charlotte Richards is here, is she not?"

Dan slumped down in his chair and mumbled breathlessly, "Charlotte is his mother? His mother is Charlotte..."

Lucifer gave him an odd look but largely ignored him. Instead, his attention was grabbed by Ella who surprised him with a hug. Lucifer returned the gesture and as they hugged she said, "That's so sweet! You checking on your mom. She must be so upset with what happened with Harriet."

Lucifer abruptly pulled back and everyone took a few steps back in fear. His entire countenance was...dark. That was the only adequate description for him in that moment. Even the shadows around him seemed to twist and grow alongside his fury.

"What?" he hissed out. He looked at each of them for answers and noticed their confused stares as well as their fear. Lucifer then took a deep, calming breath and the room seemed to lighten again. "Tell me the circumstances of the current situation surrounding Luc-, Harriet" he commanded them. Chloe filled him in on Harriet's case. When she finished, the archangel was quiet for a moment before saying, "I see. I'm going to go tell Mother about Harriet. When Lucifer returns, tell him that we need to talk immediately." He then turned and marched towards the door. Just as he crossed the threshold, Chloe yelled after him.

"Wait! If you're not Lucifer, then who are you?" she asked. Without turning back he said, "I am his twin. In your limited tongue I am called Michael." He then stalked down the hallway, determined to find his Mother by himself. As he walked through the precinct, the surrounding shadows darkened further and stretched towards him. All around cops and criminals alike shied away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter you will get to see both Michael and Linda. See you then.


	13. Angelic Missing Persons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for my long posting absence.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of traumatic flashbacks

Michael stood at the top of the staircase inside Lux. His head swiveled back and forth as he scanned the crowd for his wayward twin. Not seeing him, Michael made to leave but he was halted by a hand on his chest.

"Luuuciferrr! This is your flight attendant speaking. What do you say we move this ride upstairs to First Class?" the mystery woman said. At first Michael froze, unsure what was happening and what to do, but then he felt the hand on his chest moving. Michael looked down to see a woman's hand trying to reach down into his tunic. In response, Michael grasped the woman's hand firmly and lifted it so he could spin around to face his assailant.

Upon recognizing the cold fury on his face, the woman backed away as far as Michael's tight grip would allow. She tugged uselessly at her arm before staring pleadingly for him to let her go. "H-Hey, I didn't mean any trouble. It's me Jana, the st-stewardess! We had fun together before so I figured...." Jana trailed off looking scared and unsure of how to continue. "I shouldn't ha-"

"Tell me where Lucifer is" the archangel demanded. Above them the club lights and music briefly flickered out. Though neither of them payed it any attention.

Jana closely examined Michael, looking at him up and down asher eyebrows pinched in confusion. "Is this some new role play we're trying?" The stewardess moved to approach him again but Michael huffed and shouldered past her without answering. As he stomped his way through the club, his powers unconsciously leaked out from him. When Michael finally slammed the doors upon his exit, Lux and its hundreds of patrons, Jana included, were left in the silent darkness. 

Michael stared up at the starless sky above. First he couldn't find his baby sister and now his own twin eluded his grasps. The first archangel was tempted to pray to Father for guidance, but he hesitated to do so. Despite their recent distance, Michael was still Samael's twin and he couldn't bring himself to tattle on his former partner in mischief again. Recently, Father and Mother both had been so protective over Their youngest child since finding Luciel that Michael feared what punishment might befall his twin if Father found out that Lucifer lost her. Mother would never turn her wrath onto Her children, but Father... Michael shivered. The last time Michael had told on his Sammy to their Father, his twin was forcefully cast from their home. Suddenly, Michael stopped walking and doubled over, dry heaving as his stomach rolled. Seeing his mirror image plummet through the planes of existence, hearing the screams of his brother, and smelling the stench of Samael's feathers burning as he fell was all Michael knew in that moment. It took a while for the more recent sensations of the present to register for Michael.

It was the incessant hooting he noticed first. The feeling of something tugging on a curl of hair came next. Trembling, Michael looked up and blinked a few times. 'Surely,' Michael thought, "I am imagining this too." Michael slowly reached forth a finger and poked the spotted snowy owl perched on his shoulder. "Unbelievable!" Michael exclaimed as he snatched back his finger. The owl had bitten him. It hadn't exactly hurt, but it was the principle of the thing. He should just smite the menace. Michael raised his hand to do so but the owl circled his head and flew to sit on one of the club's line poles in front of him, looking pointedly at the archangel. The snowy owl continued to look at him and hopped to the next divider pole before hooting again. Michael rubbed at his forehead in confusion. He felt that the owl was trying to communicate something to him but he wasn't sure what. "Do you want treats?" Hedwig gave Michael what he could only identify as a glare. "No?! Well, what do you want, you bloody menace?" Hedwig once again circled Michael's then flew off a little ways before returning to him. "I. Do. Not. Understand. You. I'm not Gabriel." Michael was debating on whether to ask Gabe to translate or to smite the bird when the owl interrupted his thoughts. The spotted snowy owl gave a frustrated hoot and then flew at the first archangel, grabbed one of his curls in her class, and tugged him along until he started following her. Around the pair, astounded L.A. residents and tourists alike took pictures of who they assumed was the infamous Lucifer being pulled along by an owl. 

Meanwhile, the Goddess of All Creation was in between a rock and a hard place. Metaphorically speaking, at least. Physically, her vessel was in a cab heading towards the office of one Dr. Linda Martin. However, the Goddess was unsure of how to proceed with Her dilemma. Thus, the visit to her son's psychiatrist. She didn't know what to do and protect all Her children. There was no doubt that Harriet needed to be found; however neither of her options were great. If She and Michael continued to look for the youngest archangel themselves, there was no guarantee that they'd find her before Her Husband discovered she was missing. All He had to do was turn on His omniscience or even look in on any one of them to find out then they'd all be in trouble for keeping such an important thing secret. Besides, outside of the Heavens, the Goddess Herself was left with minimal powers at Her disposal since a large portion went to maintaining the vessel. That put Her at a disadvantage in the search. Of course, She could alert Her Husband to the issue and He could find Their daughter immediately, but that alternative had its own risks. Telling Him meant that all the blame and all His anger would fall onto Lucifer. His and Their wayward son's relationship was only just starting to mend. Any punishment He would dole out onto him would destroy that progress and possibly any chance they had at becoming an united family again. The Goddess continued considering the alternatives as She payed the driver and approached the office building. She was so caught up in Her thoughts that she didn't notice the red light on by Dr. Linda's door. Instead, She continued right on in, mindlessly breaking the door's lock and handle as She went.

The Goddess walked into the room ready to start talking, but was interrupted before even starting.

"Mum! What are you doing here?!" Lucifer exclaimed. Before She could even respond, Lucifer continued talking. "Go away! Dr. Linda is mine. Go find your own therapist."

"Actually, I-" Dr. Linda started to say.

"Lucifer! Have you been here the entire time? Michael is searching for you" the Goddess said.

Lucifer shot Linda a panicked look before turning back towards his Mother. "Please tell me you're referring to Michael Phelps" Lucifer begged the Goddess. She shook Her head no. Lucifer slumped back into the couch as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eyes still closed, he said defeatedly, "I'm guessing since Michael is looking for me and you're here seeking my therapist that it has become known that Harriet is missing." His Mother didn't verbally answer but he felt a strain of Her power curl around him in protective comfort. That was all the answer he needed. Lucifer sighed again and straightened his posture before opening his eyes to stare into his Mother's. "Well, what's it to be?" Lucifer questioned in a strained voice, "Am I to be taken in chains or at flaming sword point?"

Meanwhile, the archangel Michael was following Hedwig all over the city. She was leading him from one part of the city to the next. At each stop there was at least one dead body. He barely had time to take in the scenes before him before the bird was taking off towards the next recently deceased. Drowning, suicide, car crash, murder... It took about eleven stops before Michael finally understood the pattern and he flew away to find Mother.

When Michael landed, it wasn't only his Mother he found. His twin was there too. His immediate response to seeing Lucifer was anger. His brother was supposed to be searching for Luciel. This was the brother that lost their baby sister, the brother who broke their family all those millennia ago. Michael wanted to throttle him. But then Lucifer looked at him and Michael froze. That face. Lucifer's eyes were watering and looking pleadingly at him as his body trembled. That face threw Michael's mind back to the first ever sentencing in the Meeting Hall. That was the very same expression his mirror image had looked at him with when Father had first announced Samael's punishment, begging his twin to speak up and intervene. Michael stayed silent. The next moments were all haunting screams and the stench of burning feathers.

Michael came to to Dr. Linda instructing him in slow, deep breathing. Back in the present, Michael was met with concerned looks from everyone in the room. As he stood there trembling, it was his own twin who slowly approached him and pulled him onto the couch with their Mother. Both sat there being comforted by their Mum. Once both twins were calm, Michael remembered what news he had been so excited to share.

Michael turned to look pointedly at his Mother and his twin. "I know where Luciel is...or at least where she will be." All three celestial beings immediately jumped up from the couch and hurried out the door without anything else said. They left behind Dr. Linda standing in her office wondering just how many celestials were in need of counseling and just how she should go about sending Heaven the bill.

As soon as they left Dr. Linda's office, Michael flew his Mom and his twin into the bedroom of a suburban home. The three stood there invisibly watching as a son entered and sat on his old, dying father's bed.

The Goddess leaned close to Michael and whispered, " Why are we here watching this human die?" Michael responded for Her to "just wait". His Mother looked displeased at the answer but turned to watch the scene alongside her sons. The son gently placed his hand over his father's and stared lovingly at him. "Dad," the adult son said, "It's okay. You can go now." The father smiled at his son and squeezed his hand one last time before letting go and peacefully dying. The exact moment the old man's heart line on the monitor went flat and his soul appeared at beside his body, two more entities appeared.

Azrael had arrived and she had brought Luciel with her.

The next moment one overprotective Mother and two worried older brothers had descended on the two youngest archangels.

"Luciel! Where have you been?! Are you okay?" the Goddess asked as She rushed forward to check on her youngest daughter. Upon confirming there was no major injuries and soothing her youngest's aching feet, the Mother turned to Azrael. "And my darling Azrael! It's so good to see you! And you've cut your hair." The Goddess pulled both of her daughters into a hug which Azrael immediately started fighting to get out of.

"Mom!" the Angel of Death whined as she tried to wiggle free. "Not in front of my client." Azrael glanced pointedly at the soul of the old man watching them with an amused smiled.

"No, it's okay he assured them. I understand. Family is important. Hug away. I can wait" he assured them.

The Goddess gave both her daughters another quick hug before releasing Azrael so she could finish her duties. It was once the old man's soul was gone that the twins spoke up.

"We didn't know where you were..." Michael began.

"And you left no note," Lucifer continued. "You could have kidnapped or...

"Fallen through another portal into a different universe and we wouldn't know" Michael finished.

When they finished speaking, they looked at Harriet expectantly but she just stood there with her eyes wide and jaw slack. Eventually she said, "It's like listening to Fred and George." After a moment of confused silence, Harriet began addressing their concerns. First, she apologized for worrying everyone. Then, she explained how she had woke up from her nap to find that Lucifer had left her home alone _again._ She told them how she soon got bored so she prayed to Rae-Rae about it. Then the archangel herself appeared offering to let Harriet tag along as she moved on souls. Together, they had been many places: Thailand, Mt. Everest, Mexico, Disney World, and, of course, all over Los Angeles. When she finished the tales of her travels, Lucifer was still staring disaprovingly at her. "What?" Harriet said defensively. "I was with Rae-Rae. It's not like I was in danger. Besides, you're the one who keeps leaving me home alone!"

"Yes, well, I always leave notes telling you where I am, don't I? You should have done that too or at least prayed to me." Lucifer said as he crossed his arms.

"B-But I did. I sent you a text" she said. Harriet then pulled her phone out of her pocket and tossed it to him. "There. See for yourself."

Harriet watched as Lucifer started going through her phone. "Let's see..." he said. "Twenty-eight missed calls, seventeen new voicemails, and fifty-two unread texts..." Eventually, he entered their text chat and sighed. "You're right. You did text me, but the message didn't go through."

"What?" Harriet asked confusedly. She hurried over to her brother's side to see what he was looking at. He pointed it out to her and sure enough, beside her text there was a red caution sign and a circular arrow. Lucifer then hit the arrow and they watched together as the text finally went through and the caution sign disappeared. There was a moment of silence before Harriet said, "In my defense, I didn't know that could happen. This is my first cell phone. Phones in my other universe still have cords and are attached to the wall." 

"Well, now you know. I'm just glad you're safe and well" Lucifer said as he gave his baby sister a one armed hug. "Also, maybe next time you go on an adventure don't put your phone on silent."

Harriet ducked her head as she rubbed her neck. "I didn't want to disturb the spirits or startle them" she mumbled.

"Well," the Goddess interjected, "Since everyone is okay and we're altogether, why don't the four of us go out to eat dinner together! A little family bonding time." Without waiting for answers, the Goddess encircled Michael, Lucifer, and Luciel in Her power and transported them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed. If you have theories, ideas, or just like the story, let me know. Also, I am making is up as I go and tend to get distracted by life so I don't mind comments asking for updates. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
